


What Light Tastes Like

by ashesandhoney



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-OT3, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, There is only a bit of gore in chapter one and then it cools down, Threesome - F/M/M, Traveling, Trevor pov, but you're gonna have to wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: In some other world, they left together after Dracula had burned to ash. Trevor Belmont isn't sure that he wants to be traveling the country side with a vampire and a speaker and a more sexual tension than he knows what to do with but he's stuck with it now.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 126
Kudos: 387





	1. I'm on my knees and only scratch the surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/gifts).



Alucard stood in the middle of the clearing, in an spreading pool of blood and mud. The two monsters that had attacked them on the road were in pieces around them, scorched and dismembered. Alucard's eyes glowed bright red, claws fully extended, lips curled back from his teeth. His arm hung at an impossible angle, too long and too wrong in the shredded remains of his sleeve. Blood slicked and snarling, he looked like a monster and Trevor's survival instincts and years of training hummed in his head at the danger. He ignored them. 

This wasn't some dangerous monster. This was Alucard. This was his monster. 

Alucard shrugged out of his jacket and left it in a bloody mess on the ground. That was as far as he got. He took two staggering steps before going down on his knees. The the remains of the beast that had done it still twitched beside him. Alucard didn’t collapse. He knelt there in the spreading pool of his own blood and panted through bared teeth.

 _Shit._

Sypha was untangling herself from a tree where she’d been tossed and called out his name. Alucard's head snapped up to look at her and it broke the spell of shock. Trevor started across the clearing. He got there first. He stopped and stared at the mess of the arm. He had no idea what to do about it. It was beyond dislocated. The skin was torn into ribbons and though some of the arm was still attached to the shoulder, it was not attached by bone.

“Looks like that hurt,” Trevor said.

“Fuck you,” Alucard said but his voice was tight and strained.

They should have left the vampire in the damn castle. Instead Sypha had convinced both of them to come with her on her little adventure. So the shredded vampire problem was now Trevor’s problem instead of someone else’s.

“We’re two days out from the nearest town. I don’t know what kind of healing magic, Sypha knows,” Trevor said.

“I don’t need magic,” Alucard ground out. “Put it back.”

Sypha showed up at his shoulder, looking over the carnage. Trevor thought about arguing but vampires healed. If a vampire hadn’t exploded into dust or been burned to ash, it wasn’t dead yet. A human would lose the arm. Cutting it the rest of the way off and trying to bandage against infection would be the best option on a human. Alucard’s bared teeth and red eyes were definitely not human.

“This is going to hurt like a bitch,” Trevor told him and then grabbed the bloody ragged remains of his upper arm and grimaced. It didn’t feel right, too soft. He didn’t let that stop him and pushed the arm back up so the shoulder popped back into its socket with a sickening sound.

Alucard made a horrifying sound. An inhuman hiss that collapsed into a gurgling growl. Trevor took an instinctive step back, hand going towards a weapon before he stopped himself.

It was just Alucard.

It would be fine.

Probably.

“It’s already healing,” Sypha said.

Her fingers fluttered towards the wound and then back again. It was. She reached out and grabbed Alucard’s collar. He hissed at her and Trevor’s instincts went sideways again. His fingers twitched for a weapon and he forced his hand away from his hip and rested it on Sypha’s back instead. A warning. A defense. He could pull her back if she was in any real danger.

She wasn’t, he reminded himself. It was just Alucard.

She pulled the shirt hard enough to pop a button and then yanked it up over Alucard’s head earning her another hiss and a snap of teeth Alucard sat back on his heels and shied away from her. The red was gone from his eyes and the gold blazed. He looked at her with a different kind of hostility before he shook head and squeezed his eyes shut.

It had hurt him. He wasn’t a threat. He was just injured. It was just Alucard.

“Is now really the right time to be getting naked?” Trevor asked.

“The fabric was going to heal into the wound. It would get infected.”

“I don’t think I can get infected,” Alucard said.

“Let’s not find out while we’re two days from the nearest town. Not to mention that finding a doctor who could heal a half vampire isn’t going to be easy,” she said.

“I don’t need a doctor.”

“You’re going to need a sewing kit for your coat,” Trevor said. “And a good laundress.”

“I need blood,” he said.

He pushed himself up with his good arm. He stood. Tall and straight and Trevor thought that maybe he was fine. Then Alucard swayed like a branch on the wind and Trevor threw a hand out to catch him. It was automatic and Alucard grabbed his forearm with the working arm and held on hard. His fingers bit in hard enough that Trevor was going to have nasty bruises later. He had his eyes shut and the damaged arm just hung there, limp and shredded but healing.

“Are you going to kill me if I say yes?”

A sharp annoyed exhale. “It would make my life better if I did.”

That was the Alucard he knew and hated. He wasn’t an injured monster anymore, just a cranky bastard. Trevor checked on his arm again. Still healing. He was not in good shape and he’d never asked for blood before.

“You are not murdering each other,” Sypha snapped.

“I won’t,” Alucard said and his voice didn’t sound quite right. He was losing strength and pretending very hard that he was normal. Trevor sighed. If anyone had tried to tell him a year ago that he would be willing agreeing to let a creature of the night bite him, he would have laughed in their face. And yet here he was.

“Me neither,” he promised. “Do what you need. I’m fine.”

The problem with letting Alucard bite him was that it was good. He’d been braced for it to hurt. For a blood loss haze to take him and ultimately, to wake up with a bit of a hangover. Getting bit should have been violent. Blood and pain and the possibility of death.

Instead he had Alucard leaning into him because he couldn’t stand on his own and a hesitant brush of mouth against his throat. That set off all the wrong responses up and down Trevor’s body. The vulnerability of that lean. Alucard was trusting him to keep them both standing because he couldn’t do it alone. Breath against his throat. He was suddenly far too aware of his heart beat and all the places it was sending blood.

Alucard drew back his lips and hesitated again.

“Do it already, dickhead,” Trevor said.

His teeth slipped in with a bite of pain that made Trevor swear again.

Then it shifted.

Warm and heavy and drawing deep.

And good. It felt good.

A soft heat that spread up from the pit of his stomach and down from the mouth at his throat. He couldn’t keep his eyes open. He couldn’t remember his own name. He felt it when Alucard swallowed. The way his mouth moved, his tongue sliding out to catch a missing drop. Almost a kiss. A kiss with teeth. Trevor’s whole body responded to it and he ached for more.

More touch. More teeth. A deeper draw.

Alucard stopped. Pulled back.

Didn’t give him more. Didn’t even give him enough.

His cock strained and his head spun and he wanted to punch something or fuck something or scream or just curl up close and hold on. He didn’t do any of those things. It was not enough to get him off but it was damn close. He had to sit down and put his head down for a minute. He had no idea how long it had been since that first sharp pinprick of pain until Alucard stepped back and said something insulting that he couldn’t quite make sense of through the haze that was more pleasure than blood loss.

“I think you hurt him,” Sypha said and it was the first thing that cut through the blur.

“He’ll recover. It wasn’t that much.” Flippant, dismissive. Fucking vampire ass. He was fine.

Trevor swore at him but his voice sounded a little too thick and he decided he did not want to talk and risk either of them noticing. She fluttered a little around him, touching his forehead as though he might have a fever and then checking his throat though the wounds were already healed.

He was fine. He was fine. He was fine.

He was just still on the edge of an orgasm and his cock was taking its damn time calming down about it.

Sypha touching his face was not helping and he twitched away from her. “Stop.”

“Fine,” she snapped and left him to sit and stare at the bloody dirt until he could breathe and think straight again.

He was. He was fine. This was fine.

When everyone could walk unaided, they left the blood pool behind. Alucard found a stream and managed to wash the blood out of his hair. Once Sypha convinced him to accept help getting on a clean shirt to cover the still healing arm, he looked normal. He was still weak. He moved slower. His attention drifted. He held himself like every movement hurt but he refused a sling for the healing arm.

His eyes kept straying to Trevor in an unreadable way.

When they stopped for the night, Alucard didn’t bother helping to set up camp. He climbed up into a tree. He did it one handed, without using magic. Just scrambled up into the branches like he didn’t have a shredded arm and half his power. Not a word. He just disappeared into the fading light.

“You’re a weird man, Tepes,” Trevor called up at him.

He didn’t get a response so he tried to brush it off, tried not to give a shit. He definitely wasn’t worried about the vampire falling out a tree. That would be ridiculous.

He helped Sypha clear out a fire pit and then headed off into the woods to find something to eat. He needed to be alone. Maybe that’s why Alucard was in a stupid tree. Trevor needed to clear his head too. He needed to stop thinking about teeth and the way they’d felt sinking into his throat. And the thing that had happened after. He definitely did not want to be thinking about that heavy warm feeling in his stomach and what it had done to him.

He shook his head and went looking for rabbits.

Sypha was up Alucard's tree when he got back to camp and he pretended very hard not to care. He might have made enough of a detour on his route back from his hunting trip to look up at them. Even through the foliage, he could tell that they were very close together. They had these quiet intense conversations that did not included him and were usually about ancient history or the machinery that ran Dracula's castle or some book they'd both read when they were children.

Trevor tried really hard to not notice.

When that failed - and it usually did - he tried really hard not to care.

When one of them laughed, he failed at that too.

Sypha's laugh was bright and musical and Trevor spent too much time imagining all the ways to chase it. He paid too much attention to the jokes she liked and there were long nights spent curled up under a blanket beside her, wondering if she was ticklish. He pushed thoughts of falling asleep beside Sypha very, very far away. He was not in a mood to be able to handle that right now. She was friendly and it was platonic and just because he was horny today did not mean that that was going to change.

Trevor dug out the first of his catch and started preparing it to roast. It hadn’t been a great hunt but some fresh meat was better than nothing. Trevor had had worse than this.

Alucard's laugh came from somewhere above him. It was sharper than Sypha’s. Never quite all the way happy but it was also rarer and it always caught Trevor's attention.

They were having an absolutely hilarious conversation this evening. Sypha cackled at something Alucard said. Still bright but harder and less musical than it usually was. Alucard's voice was too far away to hear clearly but his annoyed tone was unmistakable. She was laughing at him and she wasn't stopping. She would be fearless enough to laugh at a hungry injured vampire. Alucard kept complaining but she didn’t let up until he finally laughed as well, lower and cut short like it embarrassed him.

Trevor poked the food he was cooking over the fire and it sizzled but didn't respond. He wasn’t lonely. He wasn’t considering chatting with his dinner. He did not pout. If he rolled his eyes, it was only because they were being silly. He took his meat off the fire and put another piece on to cook while he ate the first.

Sypha climbed back down as he started eating. He didn’t bother trying to pry the meat off the stick, he just took a bite. She was still in a buoyant fucking mood and stole a piece of his meal as she sat down. All smiles as she licked her fingers and turned the other stick over the fire. He tried scowling at her and she just laughed at him and stole more of what he was eating.

“You two are chummy,” he said.

“That bothers you?”

“We’re not talking about me.”

She laughed and it was that same mocking cackle she’d used to laugh at Alucard earlier. He elbowed her and she wrapped herself around his arm and leaned in. It might have been an apology but more likely it was just to make it harder for him to elbow her again. She was warm and her weight at his side was nice. He felt a little less like he was about to crawl out of his own skin when she was curled up at his side.

Alucard joined them. He sat down on Trevor’s other side and leaned over to steal some of his food. He was moving more easily, his expression less pinched and hostile. Trevor pulled the stick out of his reach so he couldn’t take any more. That just put it in Sypha’s range. She helped herself to another piece.

“Thank you!”

“Hey!” Trevor said.

“It smells good,” she said around a mouthful of food.

“You vultures could cook your own damn rats,” Trevor said.

“Is it a rat?” Sypha asked wrinkling her nose.

Served her right.

“Squirrel which is just a rat that lives in a tree,” Trevor said. “But it’s my squirrel.”

Alucard laughed at that. Trevor tried not to care but he was a little pleased with himself for getting a laugh out of Alucard.

They cooked the rest of the food and the evening started to feel almost normal by the time it was getting late. 

The moon was up and Sypha had left them to curl up in a ball under Trevor’s cloak. The fire was burning low and the shadows of the forest were velvet dark. He was exhausted. The hiking. The battle. The blood loss. Wrapping himself around her and falling asleep with his face in the crook of her neck was such an incredibly appealing idea that he almost left Alucard sitting there, staring at the fire. His feet turned his body around before he’d made a proper decision.

“Let me see your arm,” he said.

“It’s fine.”

“Let me check it anyways.”

Trevor wasn’t used to having people to take care of. Alucard didn’t look like he was used to being taken care of. He shrugged out of his torn coat and let Trevor pull his arm out of the sleeve of his shirt. He watched. Trevor didn’t love the watchful eyes and the way the firelight reflected off them like they were actually made of gold and not just a glorified yellow.

Alucard had eaten through everything that Trevor had managed to catch in the woods and still seemed off. The arm was one piece but the healing lines were still red and harsh. Trevor made him lift it, move his fingers, watched him grimace as he tried to lift the shoulder. He seemed to be healing slowly for a vampire.

“Should you be healing faster than this?” he asked.

“I’m healing fast enough. Dismemberment takes longer than a paper cut.”

“Makes a better story,” Trevor said.

A half smile. It wasn’t a good joke but Alucard looked worse than Trevor felt.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked without looking at Trevor.

“No,” Trevor said too fast.

“Ah. Too far?” he said.

“Too far?”

“I’ve never done that before,” Alucard admitted. “I’d heard that you could make it less painful but I had never tried. I might have over compensated with the magic. I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“It wasn’t painful.”

“I noticed.”

Of course he did. Of course he fucking did. He was leaning against Trevor through the whole damn thing. It would have been hard to miss.

“Oh. Fuck. You,” Trevor enunciated.

A laugh. Low and tired. Trevor let it go. The poor bloodsucker was barely staying upright. He kept his mouth shut as he helped Alucard struggle back into his shirt. The wince when he had to move the shoulder was enough to make Trevor grimace in sympathy.

He pulled Alucard to his feet and didn’t get any complaints. He was half asleep already. Trevor considered his options and then decided he was too tired for thinking this shit through. Alucard let himself be steered across the camp site to where Sypha was curled up.

“Hey, I’m tucking our bloodsucking friend in with you,” Trevor said to her.

“Hm?”

“Alucard,” Trevor clarified.

“Where?”

“He’s going to sleep here so he doesn’t freeze to death.”

Alucard said something about it not being that cold but still laid down under the blanket. Trevor dropped it back over him and then sat there beside them. He could have taken the other bedroll. They did have three even if Sypha and been crawling into his pretty much every night and they’d just started setting up their little nest with all her blankets and all his in one heap. He could have gone to get Alucard’s but he was too tired for that.

He just stretched out behind Alucard and lay on his back, they had the blankets but it really wasn’t that cold. Trevor closed his eyes and hoped he would be asleep before his brain could distract him with thoughts about why. All the whys were running around in his head. Why he was even traveling with a vampire. Why he was so worried that the vampire was healing properly. Why he had let the vampire bite him. He pushed all the whys away and let sleep pull him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from Taste by Sleeping At Last https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyJrfUsI4CI
> 
> This thing was saved on my computer under the title "horny castlevania fic" and was referred to on my tumblr as "that prompt fic that got out of hand" while i was writing it.
> 
> 9 of the 10 chapters are drafted and just need tidy up edits so it should post quickly and smoothly over the next week.


	2. I'm well aware of the shadows in my heart

The journey fell into a rhythm. Normal. Dull.

Alucard was back to his usual self. A raging prick but a raging prick with full use of his limbs. They were all pretending that everything was perfectly normal. No mention of biting or of falling asleep between them. Sypha had tried to bring it up a handful of times and Alucard simply refused to talk about it and Trevor brushed it off until she finally gave up trying to play peacemaker and left them to their shitty moods. 

It was just traveling. Just the long road through the woods to the mountains. Trevor was used to traveling. He had spent a lot of time wandering around on foot and catching the occasional ride in farmer’s wagons. He wasn’t used to having company but he was finding that he didn’t hate it.

Usually he didn’t hate it.

Usually it was nice.

But sometimes he fucked up and had to deal with the consequences and that made people seem like too much work. Alucard was already barely tolerating him and now Trevor had opened his big fucking mouth and let the wrong thing fall out and ruined Sypha’s day. She’d been sad and he’d gone and made her angry on top of that.

People were a pain in the ass. Traveling alone was easier. 

She had been avoiding him since shortly before breakfast and just held up her hand when he tried to say anything to her. As they set out of the day, Trevor stopped trying to fix it and just walked alone with his own thoughts. That was always great. She'd fallen into step with Alucard and they had their heads bent together as they walked ahead of him. Talking. Probably about ancient languages or books or their daddy issues.

None of which were Trevor's problem.

Except that she did this thing when she was talking to someone taller than her where she would tilt her head back and set her jaw like she was challenging them to mention that she was small or a girl or a Speaker. That tiny little threat. That tiny little "try me" in the tilt of her head. And Alucard kept smiling at her. Really smiling, lips pulling back from sharp teeth and eyes crinkling just a little at the corner. Amused by whatever she had said. Everything she said.

Also, not Trevor's problem.

Utterly and completely, not his fucking problem.

She laughed, loud and bright. Her foul mood forgotten for a moment as she elbowed Alucard in the side.

Still not his problem.

The giggle twins were starting to get to him. It was annoying. They were passing through potentially dangerous territory and while they hadn't seen anything more dangerous than a deer in days, it did not mean that they should be calling attention to themselves. If there was a voice in his head that suggested another reason for his annoyance, he ignored that.

He hurried enough to catch up and fall into step on Alucard's other side. He wasn't sure Sypha would resist the urge to set him on fire after his failure to be nice that morning. His very presence was enough to kill the conversation and kill the giggling all at once and no one set him on fire or launched him into the sun so it could have been worse.

They finished the day in a cave on a hillside. It was dry and once the fire was going almost warm enough to be cozy. It might have been nice on some other day when they weren’t both day dreaming about murdering and dismembering him.

Alucard vanished into the night without a word. He was probably off to hunt woodland creatures or possibly to go brood in trees. Maybe he just wanted away from Sypha’s mood. Trevor sure did.

Sypha and Trevor were left in their awkward silence without his brooding silence to balance it out.

Trevor stood at the edge of the firelight and watched the dark for a long time. Outside the forest was dark and quiet. Shadows shifted as the wind rustled branches but nothing out there set off any warning bells. There was nothing in the dark that required he stand and guard against it. He was avoiding her. He finally pushed off the stone and went to sit down beside her.

"What? Do you have new pearls of wisdom to share?" she snapped.

He pushed down his first instinct to snap back and thumped his head against the stone behind them once so the pain would clear his worst impulses. She was watching him. Chin tilted up and that defiant little challenge written on every bit of her expression. He held her gaze for a moment and then looked away because the very faint ghost of an impulse to kiss her had passed through his head. That would really get him stabbed. Looking at the fire was safer.

"They hid me. I was twelve, maybe thirteen, old enough to resent it but not old enough that anyone cared that I thought I would be able to defend the manor with the rest of them. They locked me into a dilapidated outbuilding that no one would search and then set to work all dying in the massacre and the fire that followed. I heard enough to know that people were dying but not so much that I knew who it was," he said.

She didn't interrupt him so he kept talking.

"The outbuildings didn't catch, when the foundations went, the house collapsed in on itself and burned itself out into a pile of rubble. I never found any bodies. They're probably there. Maybe the church carted them off to salt and bury to prevent corruption or something. For a little while - that’s a lie - years, for years, I believed that there were other survivors. My uncle would have let the building burn to convince the church that we were all gone, he was that kind of strategist. My father would have run if it meant saving my mother, even if others died, he was that kind of lover," he hesitated, an old half heard argument bubbling up through his imagination. He had no idea how true it was. He’d turned the possibilities over and over so often that the edges were worn down and truth and fiction were harder to pick out. "Or coward depending on how you look at it."

"Saving the ones you love isn't cowardly," she said. "They're not cowards for saving a child instead of making him fight. You're not a coward for being saved."

He closed his eyes, even the fire was too much to look at for a moment. When he found the words again, they weren't a response to what she'd said. He didn't have a response for what she said.

"I thought I could find them. If I looked hard enough. If I trained hard enough. If I became the kind of hunter that they had respected. Somehow that would be enough," he said. "I found a cousin. He'd survived as well but he'd been found that night. They sent him away to a monastery and he was someone different when I found him. They'd murdered his family and made him thank them for it. He was the only one to live through it. Only other one."

He could feel her attention on him.

"When I said that this morning, when I said that it would be better to come back to corpses, I did not- I wasn't trying to say that your family is dead. Speakers are brave and smart and despite everything going on, they'll still be here. We'll find them when we get back. I’ll help you look. I didn't mean - That what happened to my family- Fuck,” he stopped and thunked his head against the wall again. He was making a bigger mess.

She was silent, watching him and probably calculating how much magic it would take to turn him into dust.

“I'm sorry Sypha, that's what I meant I'm sorry. I will keep my mouth shut. That's what I'm trying to say," he said.

She reached out and touched his face and he forced his eyes open and looked at the flames and then slowly turned to look at her. She still had her face tilted up but the look wasn't challenging. It was more curious, considering.

"I didn't think you were capable of apologies," she said.

"Just for you," he said.

It was supposed to be a joke.

Flippant and silly and just enough to break the mood and make him forget that he'd just told that fucking story about that fucking monastery to another living human being. It didn't work the way he had intended. She was touching his face with just the backs of her knuckles, a breath of touch to turn his attention to her, nothing more. She kept looking at him as she flattened her palm against his cheek. Everything, the entire universe, narrowed down to the space between the way she was looking at him and her skin on his.

She kissed him first, tilted her head up and pressed her mouth against his and the shock of it left him unable to even lean into it. She pulled back a second later, expression shifting, hands coming up to wave off the embarrassment. Fuck everything.

He did not want this waved off. He closed the gap and kissed her back. A little too hard. A bit too enthusiastic and needy. A bit too much. She laughed at him with their mouths still together and then the kiss was really happening. She sat up and sitting side by side wasn't working so Trevor pulled her down into his lap so he could get both arms around her.

It got him another laugh and kissing her while she was giggling was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Oh, I'll give you a minute," a voice said.

Trevor blinked. He'd forgotten that Alucard existed. He’d forgotten everything existed. Sypha was laughing again but she wasn't laughing and kissing anymore. Trevor didn’t want to let go of her but she was pulling away. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave his head a shake. She was standing up and smoothing out her clothes and asking questions about where Alucard had been. Trevor scowled in the vampire's direction and got a flat level stare back.

What the hell was that? Accusatory? Jealous? Something else?

Whatever.

He was not letting Alucard's bitchy looks ruin how good that kiss had been. That kiss had been amazing. He came up behind Sypha and wrapped his arms around her as he looked down at Alucard's bag. She did not push him off and he set his chin on the top of her head. 

"Did you find food?" Trevor asked.

"I thought we might need something more than hard tack and whatever that dried thing is," he said.

There was hostility in that voice but Trevor did not care. He let go of Sypha enough to get an arm around Alucard's waist and pull him in. A scowl. A very tense posture but he let himself be pulled a half step in against Trevor's body so they were standing in a tight knot. The little lip curl was a threat but Trevor ignored that. Alucard liked to put on a show of being all scary but he hadn’t carried through on the threat since that first fight.

Annoying him was fun and Trevor needed a little fun to keep this trip from getting too boring. And, to distract him from his own annoyance at being interrupted.

"That kiss was amazing and I would like to do it a thousand more times," Trevor stage whispered at Sypha with his mouth against her ear. Another flicker of annoyance from Alucard who was very pointedly not looking at either of them. "But he brought venison so he's my favourite."

"What a coincidence," she deadpanned back. "He's also my favourite."

Alucard cracked. His curled lip and scowl vanished as he grinned and then laughed for her. Sharp and a bit too short but it was a real laugh. Sypha smoothed over the awkward edges of being caught making out with jokes and questions that got Alucard talking as they put together dinner.

Alucard was talking and not just scowling which was good. But only to her. Not to Trevor.

He’d managed to trade one of them being pissy with him for the other.

People were a goddamn pain in the ass. It was easier to travel alone. But then, no one ever crawled into his lap and kissed him when he was traveling alone. That kiss was worth Alucard being a pain in the ass. Definitely worth it.

Everything was cooking when Alucard made some excuse and grabbed Trevor by the collar and pulled him up.

He stumbled and swore and Sypha shot them both a death glare. Alucard didn’t give her time to tell them not to murder each other. He just pulled Trevor out of the cave and out into the woods.

“Are you going to eat me?” Trevor asked. “Because the cock block has already ruined my night so-”

"Your inability to get laid is not my fault."

"Your constant presence being all judgey and blonde is not helping."

"Not my problem."

Trevor sighed. He tilted his head back and looked at the night sky through the canopy of branches. He said the most creative swearword he could come up with. Fucking vampire. Fucking woods. Fucking traveling. Fucking monastery on a fucking mountain that he didn’t even want to visit.

"Leave her alone-" Alucard started.

"Oh," Trevor snapped his head back to look at him directly. "So, it was intentional. I'd been giving you the benefit of the doubt on this but fuck you."

"She-"

Trevor clapped a hand over his mouth which meant he could feel the teeth under Alucard's lips which was not helping keep his thoughts clear. His annoyance carried him past the little flare of heat that always came with remembering what those teeth felt like.

"She is better than me?" Trevor growled.

Alucard's expression was frankly terrifying but they'd been on this little field trip for weeks now and little mister half vampire didn't scare him anymore. He pushed on, hand still clamped over Alucard's mouth and the vampire perfectly still against him. They were very close in the dark and Alucard stared daggers at him but didn’t push him off.

"Yes. She is better than me. In every possibly way that you can measure a person, she is better than me. Prettier. Smarter. Kinder. Better in a fucking fight. That's my thing, trained since childhood to kill the monsters and she's better at that than I am too. I'm fine with that. She is better than me. I'm aware. I don't need you to tell me."

Trevor rolled his head and dropped his hand. Alucard watched him. Considering. That was not what Trevor wanted. He stepped into Alucard's space. Usually, that would be threatening but Alucard wasn't so easy to intimidate and simply raised his eyebrows and stood his ground. Trevor's stupid traitor brain strayed to Alucard's mouth.

Dear lord, he was not thinking with his head where either of them were concerned.

This was why he worked alone. Traveling with other people was a fucking distraction. They had distracting lips and distracting laughs and distracting everything else. Fuck. He pulled himself back together and finally remembered what he was trying to say.

"But she doesn't need you to manage her affairs either," he growled at Alucard. "So, stop."

He tried to find something else to say but there wasn't anything. He just turned and walked away to catch back up with Sypha who looked like she was going to scold him for starting a fight with Alucard. He crossed the clearing and tilted her head back with his fingers under her chin. She blinked up at him and he leaned in to kiss her. A little one. Quick and soft. Just to see if she’d like it.

"Do you have a canteen?" he asked. “I’ll go grab water before all of that finishes cooking.”

She passed him one and he kissed her again. She was startled but all smiles by his sudden display of affection. Her scolding was forgotten.

He passed Alucard on his way back into the woods and bumped into him on principle. A low hiss but nothing more as they headed in opposite directions.

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Sypha asked.

“He’s a bastard,” Alucard said.

“What are you fighting about now?” she asked.

Trevor left. He left and headed back towards the stream and let Alucard tell her all the reasons that she needed to rethink her attraction to him. Alucard was right. He was right and that was the way it was. Trevor stretched and looked up at the sky again. Sypha was too good for him but he’d carry that kiss and that laugh with him and that was a good enough reason to be happy tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, Treffy, hon, you're just being a dick on purpose.
> 
> Also
> 
> Trevor, Treffy, darling, you're STARVING for affection and you'd have an easier time dealing with that if you admitted it to yourself. 
> 
> To steal a tag from my current favourite Castlevania fic: Brazenly making up lore! with regards to the Belmont Family's massacre. (the fic is mirrors by CoaxionUnlimited)


	3. we're swallowing our pride

The town was small but there were things in the sewers. Things that crawled out after dark and chewed on the edges. It wasn’t the large scale destruction of Gresit or Targoviste but these things were killing people. There no one else was coming to help so they’d gone down into the dark spaces under the town and flushed out the monsters, cut them down and burned the remains.

Trevor caught a tightness in Alucard’s expression. There was no injury. No real damage this time the way there had been last time but that pinched look was familiar. This time there were no requests. Just that look and then Alucard was moving away.

Trevor followed him. They were in a small town and Trevor had to track the stupid fucking vampire up over the rooftops to the empty attic over the town hall before he finally got close enough that Alucard couldn’t just vanish on him. Maybe he hadn’t been trying to vanish. Maybe Trevor had just allowed himself to be lured into the dark by a predator.

Oh well. Too late for that particular warning from the little voice in his head. He spent every night in the dark with this particular predator. If Alucard wanted him dead, he’d had enough opportunity to make it happen.

“Sypha will wonder where we went,” Alucard said.

“Sure but there was a Speaker band in town and she’s got plenty of company,” Trevor said. “Are you hiding in the eaves like a bat because you’re injured or because you’re a fucking drama queen?”

“I’ll survive.”

“Not the answer to the question I asked.”

“I am not injured. I am tired. I’ll recover. Unless you’re offering, leave me alone.”

Trevor swore and rolled his eyes but he took a few steps forward. Unexpectedly, it made Alucard tense. Back straight. Fingers flexing. Eyes tracking the movement like he was tracking a threat. Trevor stopped short and shrugged, leaning a shoulder against the wall laying the smile on a little thick. He was not a threat to the skittish little vampire prick. He waited for Alucard to shift from defensive to annoyed before he said anything.

“You can have a bite as long as you don’t stop before I get off this time.”

A long stare. A curl of his lip. Not friendly. Trevor didn’t really care. Alucard was never friendly. They stood. Still. Frozen. Watching each other.

Alucard broke the stalemate and moved first. He appeared at Trevor’s side. The movement might have been flight or he might have just appeared. It happened so fast, that Trevor didn’t see him move. He was just there. Blond hair settling back into place on the wind of the invisible movement.

“Fuck.”

Trevor’s instincts kicked his heart into high gear but he kept his hands off his weapons as Alucard crowded him back against the wall with teeth bared and a scowl on his face.

That wasn’t supposed to work.

Alucard was supposed to brush it off and walk away all cranky like he usually did. Trevor had just needed to be sure that he wasn’t hurt. He was not supposed to be this close. Trevor hadn’t considered that comment actually working. The vampire was close and his eyes were bright and angry and intent. Fuck. _Fuck_. Trevor did not want that to be hot. He did not want to find angry gold eyes and sharp canines hot.

It was hot anyways.

He was breathing through parted lips and Alucard had noticed. The scowl shifted and his attention strayed down and then back up. Very hot. Bastard fucking vampire bastard. Fuck. A quirk of a smile and the scowl was completely gone and the teeth were very, very, prominent. Fuck again.

“Has it been awhile hunter?” he asked.

“Fuck. You. You’re not the only option to get off in this town,” Trevor told him.

His voice betrayed him. Utterly. It was breathy and uneven. Alucard was not the only option to get off but he was the one that Trevor wanted. He wanted teeth and blood and that pull in his belly. He wanted this. Alucard’s fingers were shifting and the claws dragged down the wood beside Trevor’s head setting off that survival instinct again. He ignored it. Set his jaw. Made his smile a challenge.

“Bite me jackass,” he said.

“Ask me nicely,” Alucard shot back.

“Fuck you.”

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”

Alucard hissed at him but it was more of an annoyed sound than the animal hiss of a vampire. Trevor laughed in response. He laughed because that hiss was setting off the same survival instincts that made his hands flex and start to reach for weapons. Laughing took the edge off even as the nails beside his head bit deeper into the wood.

Rearranging his face into the proper cocky grin as he settled back with his shoulders against the wood and his head tilted back took effort. He was never going to live this down. Alucard was going to bring it up over and over again. Mocking and obnoxious. He met those gold eyes and raised his eyebrows. A challenge. This had better be worth the mocking he was going to get later.

It had better be worth it.

There was a moment before the bite. A flutter of lips and a brush of teeth. Blonde hair in his face and clawed fingers sharp even through the fabric at his hip. Hesitation. No. Not from the cocky vampire bastard. Part of some game them. Trevor gave up trying to figure out the rules and dropped his head back.

“Anything you want,” he said.

He’d intended it to come out half mocking and joking. Maybe he had meant to say, “Whenever you’re ready,” or something a little less horny and needy. Whatever. It’s not what he said. Anything you want was what he said and Alucard answered him with another soft near hiss. Then a brush of lips and finally – blessedly – the sharp pain of teeth.

“Fuck,” escaped from his mouth as Alucard crowded him.

It was different than it had been last time. The warmth hit faster, lower. It spread and radiated from the bite of claws at his hip, the sharp pleasure of teeth in his throat and the pressure of Alucard leaning in against him. Alucard was very close this time. Pressed in. Bodies together. Trevor was already hard and panting as Alucard took a deep swallow of blood and murmured against him.

He was a fucking vampire and he was feeding and he was as close to a primal monster thing as he was ever going to be and he was pressing in close. Cuddling. No. He definitely wasn’t doing that. The claws at Trevor’s hip had become an arm around his back. The mouth on his neck was moving slowly, tongue lapping. Their bodies were pressed in tight as it happened. Trevor threw a too heavy arm up around Alucard’s shoulders and settled into the closeness.

Alucard slipped a hand down the front of his pants and wrapped a hand around his cock. Trevor swore and grabbed him harder, held him closer whispered something nonsensical against his hair. Alucard gasped and pulled back far enough to look at him. Trevor knew that he looked like a disaster. His vision was hazy enough that his pupils had to be blown wide. He was breathing through his mouth and too lost in it to remember how to form coherent words. His cheeks felt hot and flushed. Alucard had unnaturally long fingers when he was this vampiric and he had them wrapped tight around Trevor’s cock.

“Don’t stop now,” Trevor panted.

“Ask me nicely,” Alucard said. He was leaning in tight, hand still tight around Trevor’s throbbing cock and their foreheads pressed together.

“Fuck you.”

“Please, fuck me,” Alucard said enunciating slowly and stroking Trevor’s cock on each word.

“Fuck,” he said again then gave up. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please bite me again.”

Fuck fuck fuck. Trevor opened his eyes. He was flushed and panting and close and he really hadn’t meant to say that. Alucard cracked a smile at him. Fuck again. 

“If that’s what you want hunter,” Alucard said.

“Yes,” Trevor managed to push out before Alucard leaned in and forced his head back to bite the other side of his neck.

His back arched. He swore and then he lost track of what he was saying. Alucard was not good at giving a hand job but it really didn’t matter. Trevor’s hips were working on their own, doing most of the work as he lost himself in the sensation of the mouth on his throat and the teeth and the pull of blood out of his body.

The orgasm hit him hard and he cried out as those long fingers worked him through it. He came hard. Maybe harder than he’d ever come in his life. Alucard’s teeth had pulled back but he was licking up the drips of blood that ran down Trevor’s neck as Trevor shivered and made incoherent sounds. He finished running his tongue up and down Trevor’s throat. Alucard pulled back far enough that they were staring at each other.

Trevor’s legs went out and he collapsed to his knees. Weaker than he’d been last time. He’d let Alucard take a lot more from him this time. He expected Alucard to walk away, bastard vampire that he was, but he didn’t. He caught Trevor so there was no fall to the dusty attic floor. He eased them both down and settled them together, curled his body in around Trevor’s and ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair and down the back of his neck.

Trevor wanted to tell him to fuck off. That they weren’t boyfriends and a good orgasm didn’t mean anything. The issue with that was that it might make him stop and Trevor did not want him to stop. He didn’t say a word. He let his head fall against Alucard’s shoulder and closed his eyes. It had been a damn good orgasm.

Earth shatteringly good.

Sypha was going to love it.

That was not the kind of thought he should be having. He closed his eyes and gave up on all his other thoughts.

He was still hazy when Alucard goaded him to his feet and took him back through the narrow streets of the town towards the inn at the edge of town. Sypha came flying out the door, angry at them for vanishing and then immediately falling silent when she caught sight of Trevor.

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m not dead,” Trevor told her. “Do I look that bad?”

“A little pale,” Alucard said.

“Very pale,” Sypha corrected.

“I’m fine.”

Trevor didn’t argue the two of them dragging him upstairs. Alucard hadn’t started being an asshole about this yet and so Trevor let himself lean on him. His vampire strength was currently coming from all of Trevor’s blood running through his veins. It only seemed fair that he do the work. Trevor was owed being carried up the stairs. He had not had a chance to change and chose not to look and find out how much evidence of that little escapade was on his shirt.

“What happened to him?” Sypha asked. “He was fine before nightfall. Was there another battle?”

“Shush, Sypha, it’s fine,” Trevor said flailing out a hand and grabbing her wrist.

“You are obviously not fine.”

“I will be though.”

“What happened?”

Alucard huffed.

Trevor laughed and told her. “He bit me.”

She tensed and cast a look at Alucard. Judging. A bit wary. Trevor pulled her in closer and squeezed her hand in both of his. He would have liked to stand up and throw an arm around her shoulders and say something reassuring in her ear but just taking her hand had left him lightheaded so standing was off the table. Later.

“He never hurt either of us before,” she said.

“I’m not hurt.”

“I took a little more than I intended,” Alucard said.

“I told him to. I’m the bastard. Blame me for goading the vampire prince into doing this to me,” Trevor said.

He laughed. They were both looking at him the way they did when he got drunk, judgmental and a bit worried. He tried for a teasing smile and wasn’t sure if he was anywhere near the right mark. He was a bit lightheaded. It was a bit like being drunk. Just a little. Better. Fine. It was better than being drunk. He could admit that to himself even if he was not going to say it out loud.

“I told myself it was just one time but fuck, I want to do it again. Now,” he said.

“It would kill you to do it again so soon,” Alucard said.

“There are worse ways to go,” Trevor said.

“No one is going anywhere,” Sypha snapped.

Trevor laughed and turned over in the bed. He was a bit delirious from the blood loss and that orgasm and whatever magic thing made being bitten feel like that. Someone was petting his hair again. He wondered if it was Alucard. It might have been. That was something to dwell on later. He drifted off to sleep feeling heavy and content.


	4. It's bittersweet, it's poetry

There were no more requests for blood as they made their way down through the rest of the woods and back towards civilization. There was also a distinct lack of kissing. Sypha still slept beside him and she was open to physical affection like an arm around her waist or leaning together around the fire but she didn’t crawl into his lap again. Alucard was almost always around and Trevor didn’t particularly relish the idea of making out with an audience any more than she did.

He put it out of his mind. He tried to put out of his mind. The kiss. The bite. The long fingers curled tight. The way she felt when she laughed against him. He tried. Tried very hard. Failed.

Trevor found the urge to ask for it rising in the back of his mind and stomped it down before his subconscious could tell him what exactly it wanted to ask for. Asking Alucard to bite him again was not fucking happening. He suspected that there was a corner of his traitorous mind that did want that. Mouth against his neck and hair against his cheek and the way it had felt to be caught up and leaning in-

The thought had escaped and he stomped it back down again.

He went to find Sypha on the trail ahead of him and toss an arm over her shoulder and tease her about whatever came to mind first. The spell she was practicing as they walked was an easy target and it didn’t take much to goad her into bickering with him over nothing. That was better. It almost put it out of his mind.

At least until he caught her watching Alucard across the fire. He ate food which must have been a thing he inherited from his mother. He was fussing with something stuck in his teeth. It was an almost comically normal gesture on the willowy golden boy with his inexplicably white shirt in the middle of the woods. Sypha watched Alucard press his tongue against his sharp front teeth and wrinkle his nose a little in annoyance.

He looked up when he noticed he was being watched. “What?”

“Do you bite people often?” Sypha asked.

A cocked eyebrow but no response.

“Is it such an unreasonable question? You’re the only half vampire I’ve ever met.”

“I might be the only half vampire in all of Wallachia. Usually my kind is murdered by one of their parents before they get this far.”

“Your father did try,” Trevor drawled with a nod at the scar that just barely showed through the collar of his shirt. Alucard shifted just a little so his collar cast deeper shadows. That was interesting. Sypha smacked Trevor in the chest, hard enough to make him cough and drop the point.

“So, do you need blood?” Sypha returned to the point.

“To survive? No,” Alucard said and Trevor started to say something in response to that but he was interrupted by the raised hand. “But I do need it to use magic. Transformation. Levitation. Even my strength. It all comes from blood magic. I can survive on woodland creatures and foraged mushrooms but I cannot fight on that diet.”

That set off a string of Speaker questions that Trevor only half listened to. He slid down off the log and settled in with his shoulders half against it and half against Sypha’s knees. She didn’t object so he leaned his head back against her and half listened to her conduct some sort of research on Alucard’s species. He was half asleep in the warmth of the fire and the rhythm of their voices over him when she pulled him back from the brink of sleep with another question about biting.

Alucard answered the question with a question, “Why? Do you want to be bitten?”

“Do you like biting people?”

A trace of smile crept onto Trevor’s face but even through half lidded eyes, he could tell that Alucard wasn’t paying any attention to him. All the focus of those strange gold eyes was on Sypha. He drew out the silence but she was more stubborn than even he was and simply waited him out.

“Rarely,” he said.

“And yet you wanted to bite Trevor a second time.”

A wrinkled nose and sniff of disgust but no response. He was looking at the sinking fire now, shadows casting his face in stark contrasts. He glanced back and caught Trevor watching. That one gold eye caught in the light froze him for a moment before he gave a ghost of a smile and pointedly went back to pretending to be asleep. Stupid pretty vampire wasn’t as scary as he imagined himself to be and Trevor refused to be intimidated.

“You didn’t need it that second time. It hadn’t been a particularly difficult battle. You were not injured as you had been the first time,” Sypha pushed on.

“He was rather amusing with his cock so hard he couldn’t walk.”

Trevor raised his head and flipped him off. Casually, like it didn’t bother him. Like he hadn’t woken up more than once in the weeks since with his cock hard off the memory of that sensation.

“Hm,” Alucard said.

“If you like it when my cock is hard so much, you’re welcome to come over here and put those pretty lips to good use, vampire boy,” Trevor told him shifting to spread his knees and crack a smile. Alucard got up and Trevor regretted his choice of sprawling himself across the ground like a cat. The bastard was very tall and tilting his head back to watch him was not the position Trevor wanted to be in. Trevor didn’t let his annoyance show.

He let his smile spread a little wider. Trevor draped an arm over Sypha’s lap and leaned back against her like he was some indulgent nobleman. Maybe in some other life, he would have been. The bloodsucking bastard wasn’t going to take him up on the offer. He was sure of it. Alucard took a step across the circle by the flames. Pretty sure. Another step and now he was standing between Trevor’s spread knees, towering over him and watching him with an unreadable expression.

Alucard’s attention flicked away from Trevor and when he leaned in, he was talking only to Sypha, “Is this conversation because you want me to bite _you_ or because you want me to drain him so he won’t be such a pain in the ass?”

“When we arrive, we’ll have trouble getting through the doors without a Belmont,” Sypha said. “You shouldn’t kill him.”

A low hum from Alucard. Fuck. That sounded an awful lot like she was taking option number one and watching that happen was not the top of the list for things he wanted to see right before bed. Trevor cracked his neck and stretched. It pulled both their attention long enough for him to brace himself against the log instead of Sypha.

Enough of this flirting bullshit.

Trevor swung his foot up and took Alucard out at the knees, knocking him backwards so he fell in a heap beside the fire. It was sharp and sudden and started Sypha laughing. Alucard snarled, lips drawn back from his teeth. The grimace only lasted a moment before he joined her in a smile. He shot Trevor a look that might have been a threat and might have been an invitation and then rose in one fluid motion. Graceful fucking vampire bastard. He turned and made two sharp jumps up into a nearby tree where he disappeared into the foliage.

“Now he sleeps in trees, great,” Trevor said.

Sypha sighed and rolled her eyes but said nothing. Trevor thought he might have started a fight but when he flopped down on the bedroll beneath the dramatic vampire’s stupid tree, Sypha joined him. She made him wait while she banked the fire and checked her wards and defenses around the camp but when she came to sleep, she laid down at his side and rolled in close when he lifted up the blanket. He smiled and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and the vague rustle of leaves above them.

* * *

Sypha falling asleep beside him was nice but did not scratch the fucking itch that was getting worse every day. He woke up first the next morning and all his thoughts were distractingly far south. Alucard was still up a tree like a grumpy cat. Trevor could see a boot through the leaves if he tilted his head just right.

Sypha was asleep with her head on his shoulder and let his hands wander a little, woke her up slowly with his mouth on her neck and his hand on her stomach. He wasn’t sure where the line was and kept his hand on top of her clothes. He wanted skin to touch. He wanted a lot of things. 

"Hi," she murmured.

"Morning," he said. "This ok?"

"Little lower?" she suggested.

He laughed and ran his hand down under the waist band of her leggings. She murmured and shifted for him. Spread her knees and wrapped an arm around his neck to keep him close. Trevor took a moment to appreciate it. To be a little smug about it. To pull her in tight and tease her with his fingers on her stomach but no lower just to feel her move against him. Her skin was warm and soft. Trevor kissed her neck and her jaw and stopped just under her ear.

"Lower than that?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, Belmont," she said.

He laughed and it was low and heavy. He sounded as content as he felt. He turned her face in so he could look her in the eyes as he did what he had been told. Her mouth fell open and she smiled. He kissed her and explored a little with his fingers, testing reactions, trying to get where he needed to be by touch alone. She laughed when he caught the right place and rubbed slow circles against her. Laughed and then kissed him harder as he settled into this project.

She didn't just lay back and let him do it. Sypha hadn't been passive in anything she'd ever done in her entire life. She was moving with him, whispering little demands into his mouth between kisses. She would murmur an order - not a request - and then smiled at him when he did what she told him. She touched his hair and rubbed the back of his neck and got her hands up under his shirt. Not smiling was difficult. She was adorable and demanding and she didn't moan but the sounds she did make - the sharp gasps and murmuring laughs and the way she said, "Oh," when she particularly liked it. All of it was perfect.

He took his time with her. Coaxed the reactions out of her, kissed everything he could reach. Teased her and tried to make her laugh.

She grabbed his wrist and inhaled hard. She was quieter than he’d imagined but the way her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open was better than he could have imagined. She turned her face into his shoulder and made a happy noise.

“Hhm.” 

The first sound didn't distract Trevor enough and Sypha was still breathing hard. Her hands were still up under his shirt and everything else was less important than that. They were wrapped in the nest of blankets but it was hardly private. He should have expected that Alucard would notice.

Maybe he didn’t care if Alucard noticed.

He did care that Alucard had decided to interrupt.

"There are people. On the road," Alucard's voice was clipped and enunciated and harsh.

"Hm," Sypha said without raising her head.

"Like farmers on their way to market, people on the road or coming to murder us, people on the road?" Trevor asked.

"It is a large band, they're armed. I suspect they're garden variety bandits who are not out specifically to murder us but if they find you with your pants off, they might."

Sypha shook herself back into the moment and swore. Trevor laughed. He was hard and while getting her off had been the new best thing that had ever happened to him, he'd been really hoping to find out what she would do to him. He pushed himself up and flipped Alucard off and shook his hair out of his eyes. Sypha was up a few moments later, embarrassed and distracted and with her shirt tucked in wrong. They tore down their meager camp quickly.

“Are they close?” Sypha asked.

“Come see,” Alucard said waving her over.

Sypha took Alucard's hand so he could pull her up into the tree with him. She leaned in close to him as she watched the progress of the bandits down the main road. Trevor was pretending very hard that he was not jealous or horny or utterly distracted by his fucking cock and all his base urges. Maybe the bandits would catch the scent of the hastily smothered fire and come up here and there would be a fight and he could get his frustration out punching some asshole who liked to rob travelers.

He didn't get his fight.

The band didn’t stray off the road and passed on without so much as glancing in their direction. It was a bit of a disappointment.

They set off again through the brush to avoid the bandits which was definitely worse. His mood was smoothed out slightly every time he made eye contact with Sypha. She kept smiling at him. Big bright happy grins. It was hard to be pissed off at bandits or vampires when she was smiling like that. Smiling at him. He smiled back and gave her the most suggestive look he could come up with.

She threw her head back and laughed - more at him than with him but he didn't care. The sound was worth the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with the split between Trevor being totally on board with falling for Sypha and totally not on board with falling for Alucard. 
> 
> I'm also having fun with Alucard being pissy about it and pretending that he isn't pissy about it because he hasn't figured out which side of this he's pissy about yet just that their whole thing is bothering him. 
> 
> My primary headcanon for him this fic is that he's not completely sure why he is doing what he's doing. If you asked him, "Are you flirting with Sypha to piss off Trevor?" he genuinely would not have a good answer for you because all the answers are equally true. 
> 
> a) If he's in the way, they're not all over each other so whatever it takes to not have to walk in on them fucking, please. b) He's not flirting, they're just talking because she has interesting things to say and he likes talking to her, who do you think you are assuming that this is flirting. It is just conversation. Fuck off. c) Not everything is about Trevor Fucking Belmont. d) Yes, he's trying to piss off Trevor.
> 
> Also guess who gets to go back to work on April 6? ME! I am so relieved to be getting some external structure back in my life. (I am also in South Korea where our curve is pretty flat and I'm going back to work to do online teaching because schools are remaining closed for the foreseeable future.) That won't affect posting of this particular fic since it is finished and just needs final edits before each chapter goes up. So expect a new chapter daily (unless I get distracted or wine drunk or decide I am going to watch every episode of Gourmet Makes instead of editing the porn, all things are possible).


	5. Out of the woods, out of the dark

Alucard was quiet and distant on the best of days but there was something about his mood that was dragging on Trevor’s attention. They made their way across an open plain and Alucard gave them too much space. Which is what Trevor had wanted for but now that he had it, it didn’t feel like such a good thing.

His quietness was grating.

There was a storm blowing in off the mountains. The craggy peaks rose above them and looked blue and breezy but Alucard was sure and Sypha made one twist of a wind spell before she agreed with him. They stopped early and made camp at the edge of a meadow. They cobbled together a lean to against one side of the depression in the rock. The mess of branches and rocks blocked a bit of wind but it wasn’t really a cave and it probably wasn’t going to do enough to keep the rain off but it was the best they could do in the middle of nowhere.

Once the work was done, Alucard had walked away again.

Now, he stood out in the waist high grass and watched the sun sink in the sky. Arms crossed. Preternaturally still. His hair moved in the breeze and the edges of his coat flicked up through the grass. The wind was blowing and the air smelled like rain. Trevor watched him and chewed on a piece of jerky. Sypha had a book open on her lap and was reading by the sinking light.

Trevor did not argue with her for having hauled the book this far across the country. He wanted to. Wanted to pick a fight just to pick a fight but it wasn’t Sypha he was annoyed with.

Out in the field, Alucard’s hair was snapped back from his face by a gust of wind. He was the one that Trevor was annoyed with. The quiet. The stillness. The distance. Trevor didn’t appreciate being ignored.

“I’m going to go beat the hell out of him,” Trevor said. 

“What?!” Sypha asked. “Why?!”

“He’s in a bad mood. I was asshole yesterday.”

“And punching him will make that better?”

“Punching people is very cathartic.”

“Cathartic?”

“I read. I know big words.”

“There’s something wrong with you,” she said.

“Maybe but I bet you ten crowns that he’ll be in a better mood after he tries to kick my ass.”

“I would appeal to your logic and rationality but you don’t have any of either.”

“Nope.”

Trevor waded out into the grass and stood beside Alucard. Close enough that the coat flapped against his legs. The vampire did not belong out here. The meadow just needed some sheep and it would be the perfect setting for an idyllic village scene with singing children and prancing maidens and all that bullshit. Long pale green grasses dotted with wildflowers all fluttering in the wind. The black coat, the sharp look in his eyes, the annoyed arch of his eyebrow, none of it fit in the scene.

“Did you need something?”

“You’re going to get rained on,” Trevor said.

“It’s not raining.”

“Yet.”

“I’ll come inside when it starts, don’t worry.”

Bitchy fucking vampire and his bitchy fucking mood.

“Do you want to spar?” Trevor asked.

He was already bouncing on the toes of his feet. He had been spoiling for a fight since they hadn’t been attacked by bandits. He had too much energy and nothing to do with it. Walking all day was exhausting but not the right kind of exhausting. He bounced and elbowed Alucard. He smiled and Alucard gave him a heavy flat look.

“Come on,” Trevor said. “Try me. We need a rematch. You haven’t hit me since Gresit. I know you want to.”

He hit Alucard in the arm again. Harder. A dangerous look. Narrowed eyes. Good. Trevor grinned and raised his eyebrows.

“Come on, pretty boy, throw a punch.”

Alucard waited so long that Trevor didn’t think he was going to do it. When he did, it was hard and fast and knocked him flat on his ass. Trevor rolled over and popped back up, already laughing. He threw an elbow that Alucard blocked easily before stepping around him and going for another hit.

Then the fight was really on. Trevor had to back over uneven ground and waist deep grass to keep from taking a hit to the face. He wasn’t fast enough to keep up with the vampire without weaponry and the strategy of figuring out how to land any kind of hit was like a puzzle. A puzzle that was going to leave bruises.

It was worth it.

He had Alucard’s undivided attention. Getting hit was better than being ignored for days at a time.

He blocked a punch and swore. Alucard spun around him. He was pulling his punches. Trevor realized it as he took an elbow to ribs and didn’t hear them crack. Alucard at full strength was much more dangerous than this. He was playing. Showing off. Moving fast but not hitting hard enough to do any damage. Trevor let himself laugh as he ducked a punch and managed to land a hit. Alucard hit him back, reactionary, harder than the last one.

Trevor skipped backwards, rubbing his jaw and scowling.

“That hurt,” he said.

“Your idea,” Alucard said.

Alucard was already moving in again and half a taunting half smile pulling up one side of his mouth. The wind was dragging his hair back from his face and making his cape flap like bat wings as he got closer. Trevor laughed as he took another swing and they were back to dancing around each other.

He finally managed to bring Alucard down but it took using his whole body and gravity to do it. It was not elegant. It was a bar room brawl style tackle that left them both sprawled across the ground. All he could see was Alucard and grass. There was grass stabbing him in the face and sticking out of Alucard’s hair. Green and gold and the collar of his coat.

“Damn it,” Alucard said as he hit the ground. “You fight like a drunk.”

Trevor laughed propping himself up and making a face. The low growl that came from the vampire was kind of hot. He was kind of hot when he was disheveled and his hair was in his face like that. Trevor stomped that thought down.

This was supposed to be burning off the sexual tension, not making it worse.

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Trevor said.

No reason he had to be alone with his awkward sexual tension. That shit needed to be shared.

“Asshole,” Alucard growled. 

“Adorable.”

Alucard kicked him in the ribs. How he managed to get his leg that high was a mystery of scrawny vampire physiology that Trevor didn’t have time to consider. Scrawny was the wrong word. The man was fucking strong. The kick knocked the wind out of him and sent him sprawling across the ground. Alucard rolled with him and pinned him down with an elbow across his chest.

“Wait, fuck, don’t break my face. I can’t breathe,” he said waving off whatever Alucard was going to do next.

A pause. “In a true fight, you cannot call for a stop.”

“Good think you like me and this isn’t a real fight,” Trevor said.

Now he was under the vampire. All he could see was blonde hair and the way Alucard’s lip was curled away from his teeth. That was not how he’d imagined this going.

How had punching each other in the face gone so far off the rails?

“I don’t like you,” Alucard leaned in like he was going to say something else.

Trevor’s senses skittered around. They were very close and the way Alucard was watching him was that same near anger that had been on his face after the bite in the attic. It wasn’t anger. It was intense and it wasn’t very friendly but Trevor couldn’t read it. He’d been staring for a little too long, trying to make sense of the narrowed eyes and lips pressed tightly together. Alucard hadn’t moved either.

“Yeah, you do,” Trevor said shoving him up with an elbow.

Alucard didn’t move, his mouth twisted into a near smile and he leaned in again, pinning Trevor harder.

Trevor relaxed in retaliation. Fuck him then. They were very close and in a straight battle of strength, Trevor wasn’t going to win. If he wasn’t going to win and he wasn’t in any danger, why embarrass himself? He stretched a little and leaned back in the grass like it was all a great joke.

Alucard’s expression flared a little as he finally caught up and realized how close they were. Trevor cracked a grin and lifted his chin. Bad idea. Their faces were way too close for that kind of thing. They were breathing the same air. Alucard’s hair was against his cheek and fuck. He’d made a mess of this.

An eye roll and a sigh but no backing off.

Trevor watched him. Waited him out.

Alucard twitched and swore.

The stretched thread of the moment snapped and Trevor realized that he had been holding his breath.

Alucard sat back without getting off him and Trevor started to sit up.

How long had they been this close together? It felt like a long time.

Alucard tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. The first raindrop hit Trevor’s cheek and rolled down. He wiped it away and echoed the swearword.

Another drop. This one made him blink.

Then the sky opened.

It went from clear to pouring as the rain rushed down off the mountains. Alucard laughed - bright and loud and startled. Trevor swore – annoyed and loud and startled. They fumbled a little, pulling each other off the ground and running for the shallow little cave. Trevor still had a hold of Alucard’s arm as they collapsed into the little space.

Sypha sat by the fire and frowned at them before shaking her head and smiling. She had that big blue speaker’s robe drawn around her against the wind that had come in with the rain. Her smile was indulgent and maybe a bit mocking.

“No one lost an eye or anything?” she asked.

“Still got all my bits,” Trevor told her.

Alucard was half sitting in his lap and rearranged himself so they sat with their backs against the stone as the water poured off the lip of the cave. Trevor was sopping and Alucard’s hair was slicked flat when he pushed it away from his face. He still had a half smile on his face even as he tried to wring out his hair. He was smiling broadly enough that his teeth were on full display.

“Are you two pleased with yourselves?” Sypha asked.

“That was fun,” Trevor said.

Alucard laughed and shoved him.

“Men are ridiculous,” Sypha said.

“Yeah. Well,” Trevor said.

“You’re dripping all over everything,” she said.

Trevor sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head. Thankfully, he’d only been wearing the tunic and not his coat when the rain started. The tunic would probably dry by morning. He wrung it out. Making a new puddle on the floor. Sypha sighed at him. He shrugged and shook it out. She wasn’t his mother.

“How did that much water fall that fast?” he asked.

“Do you really need a lesson on how the rain works?” Alucard asked.

“Don’t be a prick,” Trevor shook his sopping hair back from his eyes.

“You’re dripping on me.”

Trevor leaned in closer and shook his head again, like a dog, splattering rainwater and making Alucard swear at him. He laughed and leaned his shoulder against Alucard’s as he shook out his shirt. Alucard let him. They were barely touching. Shoulders brushing, nothing more. He was topless and took a moment to glance over at Sypha to see whether or not that had caught her attention. She was pointedly ignoring them both, rolling a little fireball in her hands to keep warm.

The wind was blowing right through their shitty wall of leaves and sticks and scrounged up rocks. It brought stinging icy rain with it and Trevor was already freezing. Thank god for Sypha’s magic keeping the fire burning. He draped the shirt over a rock and reached for his bag. Sypha passed it over without looking up or asking what he wanted. He dug around to see what else he had to wear. There had to be something else in there. He found another shirt with an old dark brown blood stain on it. Better that than dripping. He pulled it on.

“So,” he said reaching over and plucking at Alucard’s collar. “You’re just going to sit around in wet clothes because what? You’re shy? You were mostly naked when we first met, nothing we haven’t seen before.”

Alucard didn’t answer him. Alucard sat up, stretched a little and then shifted.

He was there and then he wasn’t.

Instead a large white dog – no – fuck no – that was a wolf – sat in his place.

The animal was huge. It yawned and could have taken Trevor’s head off in one bite with those teeth. He stared at the animal. It had Alucard’s eyes. Same gold eyes. Same judgey little light in them. He leveled a look at Trevor and then stood, almost too big to fit in the space and padded over to curl up beside Sypha at the fire. It – he – set his head on her lap and gave Trevor one more look before closing his eyes.

She sat there, hands up like she didn’t know where to put them. Finally, she reached down and tentatively touched the top of the wolf’s head. He didn’t flinch and she got a little braver, petting between his ears. She glanced up at Trevor and shrugged. Alucard didn’t show any signs of turning back. He didn’t show any signs of being anything but a large contented dog getting a cuddle.

“You know I hate wolves,” Trevor said. “I nearly eaten once. It was a few years after. I was sleeping rough when a pack found me. It was the dead of winter and there was nothing else to eat for either them or me.”

“What happened?” Sypha asked.

Trevor reached out to pick his cloak up off the ground and give it a good shake. The fur was older, not as snow white as Alucard was but it was the same texture. He had been about seventeen when he’d nearly become a meal for a wolf pack. He’d been lying on the ground, sleeping curled up under the snow like an animal, half frozen and miserable. One of the wolves had gotten a hold of his jacket in its teeth. He’d woken to thrashing and growling and snapping teeth. He’d managed to kill three of them before the others decided he wasn’t worth the trouble. It was a long time ago but he’d never quite lost the little flinch when he heard howls in the distance.

“So, I’m choosing to pretend that this,” he waved at Alucard, “Just isn’t happening. Oh look, someone brought a big fuzzy armchair on our little expedition,” Trevor said in a high voice that made Sypha snort at him before she started to laugh.

The wolf was huge and filled up almost all the space around the fire except for the side getting pounded by rain. So, Trevor just sat down and leaned back with his shoulders against the wolf’s haunches. He expected a growl but all he got was one brief moment where Alucard made eye contact with him before pretending to go back to sleep.

“You’re a weird, weird, person, Tepes,” Trevor said.

“You both are,” Sypha corrected.

Trevor shrugged and leaned in against the soft warm fur and the easy rhythm of Alucard’s breathing and watched the rain pour down off the edge of their cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing isn't long enough to earn a "slow burn" tag but that doesn't mean it can't have a few slow burn near-kisses. 
> 
> The horny fic can have some antagonistic near kissing, as a treat. 
> 
> I didn't look it up so it isn't an exact quote but the "Yeah, you do," line is heavily Good Omens inspired.


	6. I am alive, I am awake

Falling asleep with a giant wolf was one thing, waking up to too many hands was quite another. Sypha was draped over his shoulder and that steady warm weight was familiar and reassuring but her arm was across his chest and there was another hand up under his shirt. Cool long fingers splayed across his belly. His first thought when he woke up was purely about his cock and those fingers. His second thought was an awareness of fingernails that were currently perfectly round and normal but Trevor's imagination recalled the sound of them clenching into the wood beside his head. That sound was tangled with the memory of an orgasm that had left him shaky and collapsing.

It was a lot.

It was barely dawn.

And it was a lot.

It all landed before he was entirely awake and his stupid fucking cock decided that it was all very interesting. The memory of vampire claws biting into the wood was too closely tied to Alucard's hand curled around his cock and that was too closely tied to the hand on his belly. Sypha made everything worse because Sypha made everything better. He twisted to kiss her forehead before he was awake enough to fully make sense of the hand on his stomach and his body's reaction to it.

Fuck.

Fine.

This was fine.

He was flat on his back and she had her head on his shoulder and that had become normal at some point in their trip. Trevor wasn't even sure when it had become normal. It just had. He was pretty sure that sleeping alone would have been hard at this point.

Alucard was curled around her like an extra blanket. His body was close and he was holding on like he was a drowning man and she was a lifeline. Sypha was deeply asleep and completely relaxed. Alucard's mouth was open and his teeth were visible when Trevor propped himself up to look. The hunter instinct was not the first one to take root when Trevor looked down at him.

Without all the posturing, Alucard looked younger than Trevor usually imagined him to be. He had no idea how old the vampire was. Young enough that his human mother hadn't died of natural causes but that was a broad range. Somewhere between twenty and sixty? Sleeping, holding onto Sypha like he needed her, his hair tangled around his head, he looked like twenty was generous.

He looked young and vulnerable and soft.

Being protective of Sypha despite how wildly she outclassed him in magic was something he was used to. The protective thing in his chest extending itself to Alucard was utterly unwelcome. Alucard was not soft or vulnerable. He was fucking terrifying. He was a vampire. He had magic and combat training and preternatural strength and he did not need the local drunk with a famous name to look after him. Neither of them did.

Trevor dropped back to stare up at the slice of visible sky as it lightened. The lean-to had held up relatively well but the stone was still wet from the storm. There were enough gaps in the still wet leaves to see the sky slowly shifting from a navy to the bright blue of morning.

No one needed him. Very obviously, neither of them needed him. That didn't matter. Sometimes it wasn't about what the other person needed. Sometimes it was just about what you had to offer.

"I'm here if you need me," he said.

Neither of them woke up and answered him so he lay there and just let himself drift in his thoughts until the sun started slanting through the trees and waking Alucard.

He murmured low and unhappy at the sun's rays and his hand on Trevor's stomach clenched into a tight fist as he curled in closer to Sypha and tried to go back to sleep. That protective thing that had taken up residence behind his heart was pressing against him kept him quiet and let Alucard sleep.

He ignored the protective thing because fuck the protective thing.

"Hey, jackass," he said.

"Good morning," Alucard said.

He didn't pull himself up. Something about his body language screamed about wanting to get up and walk away but he didn't do it. It took Trevor a few moments to realize why. It was simple and adorable. Sypha was sleeping on his arm. Trevor let out a half-laugh.

"She doesn't get that mad if you move her. She could sleep through a tornado," Trevor said.

"You two sleep all cuddled up most nights," Alucard said still not moving.

"It gets cold. It's nice to have another body to keep you warm."

"Is that it?" the tone was testing, judging, something.

"She's hot and I'm a little in love with her but sure, yeah, fuck, it's because I'm cold."

Alucard let out a sharp low laugh that was enough to push Trevor's stupid fucking cock past morning wood and into a real erection. Asshole cock. It needed to get on board with the things that Trevor actually wanted. He did not want to be getting hard every time the sulky vampire laughed.

Really. He didn't.

His cock had other ideas but his cock was an idiot.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You are the thing that keeps fucking up my attempts at properly taking her to bed," Trevor said. "You're a pain in my ass."

"If she wanted you, I wouldn't stop her. She isn't exactly easily manipulable." 

Trevor growled a little when he said, "Fuck off," because that was very true and he didn't want to hear it.

Another low laugh from Alucard that went all the way south.

Fucking cock.

Fucking vampire.

Alucard laughed again and moved. His movement shifted Sypha who finally started to wake up and stretched in the space between them. Her back arched and Trevor glanced over to see her exposed throat for a moment before she blinked at him.

"Morning," she murmured.

Smiling. Happy and comfy and beautiful and Trevor considered what would happen if he just rolled her over and started taking off her clothes while she was snuggled in against Alucard's chest.

Alucard wished her a good morning and she was so close that she couldn't even turn around to see him. She hugged Trevor and settled into Alucard in one single movement that left both of them too distracted to remember what they'd been talking about. Alucard was frowning but not trying to get up anymore.

"We should do this more often, this is nice," she said.

Trevor caught his tongue before he swore at her.

Alucard let out a bark of a laugh.

"You two have so much tension, that you would need an ax to cut through it. I know the saying is about using a knife but you're both too stubborn and a knife isn't strong enough to be any good," she said.

She nuzzled in against Trevor's side and her nose found the side of his throat. He dropped his head back and murmured something happy and nonsensical. He might have said, "Bring on the ax," but he wasn't paying enough attention to be sure.

"He's the stubborn one," Alucard said.

"Bullshit," Trevor shot back.

He was horny and happy and had both of them close enough to touch. The rest of the world could wait. He rolled in which mean that Sypha was pinned between them. Trevor slid a hand up under her shirt and pushed her back. He was pushing her back into Alucard's chest but for the moment, he didn't care. He wanted a kiss. She got a hand up against his chest.

"Oh, oh, wait," she said.

Trevor stopped and asked, "What do you need?"

"Breakfast?" she asked.

"Breakfast," he repeated.

"Yeah. There are some eggs from the last round of foraging, I'll put those on," she said.

Then she got up.

She extricated herself from the nest of blankets and limbs and walked away. He watched her go, watched her smooth out her rumpled skirt and fix her hair as she went toward the fire pit.

"Huh," Trevor said.

Alucard laughed at him.

Trevor hit him in the chest. A little harder than he needed to.

"Is there any meat? Can I have bacon?" Alucard asked while still laughing at Trevor.

They were alone in the blankets now. Trevor was still hard and did not want to stand up and make that more obvious. He grumbled and shifted and Alucard kept laughing as he rolled into the space Sypha had left behind and set his chin on Trevor’s shoulder.

Fucking. Bastard. Vampire.

“You are cute as hell when you’re frustrated,” Alucard told him in a very low whisper.

Trevor rolled over and punched him in the arm which just made him laugh harder. Alucard’s low sharp laugh was hot. This particular mocking sound was not. No. It was. Trevor just refused to accept that it was. Alucard was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, draped over the space that Sypha had left. He was back to looking too soft to be an apex predator. He was smiling. Teasing and enjoying watching it land.

“I could distract you,” Alucard said.

“Fuck right off,” Trevor said throwing back the blankets and standing up. He staggered a little. He wasn’t drunk. He hadn’t had anything to drink in weeks. This damn fool mission through the damn fool woods had made sure of that. He stumbled because he was moving faster than he meant to be. Fucking vampire. Sexy fucking vampire. Fucking Sypha for leaving him hard and alone in the blankets with the fucking sexy vampire.

Trevor went to throw himself down near the fire. He sat so that his cock was hidden by the cloak and his knee and hopefully no one would notice. Alucard laughed again. He stretched and got up. He made himself useful. He went to fetch water and fixed up the fire and Sypha was all smiles for him because he was being useful.

Trevor sat there and wondered if maybe his cock was the stupidest one in existence and no one else’s insisted on remaining hard long past the possibility of getting any kind of relief.

Sypha handed him a bowl of something and told him he needed to cut it up so he did. He cut and decided the fault did not lie with his cock in particular. The fault lay with the fact that the two people he was traveling with were absurdly beautiful. He had been fine for the rest of the decade and a half or whatever it had been since he hit puberty. Fifteen some odd years of being able to function perfectly fine and then these two had fucked him up him in the space of a handful of weeks in the woods.

“Come here,” he said waving his hand at Sypha who gave her pan a last shake and came over to raise her eyebrows at him.

“Are the vegetables cut?” she asked.

“Yes, kiss me and I’ll give them to you.”

“I could turn you into an ice cube and take them,” she said.

“True, but wouldn’t it be more fun to kiss me?”

She laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss and then took the bowl of green things away to add to the pan of eggs over the fire. Trevor watched her. Just the watching was nice. Alucard reappeared with water and Trevor’s cock had finally released its hormonal stranglehold on his other cognitive capacity. Watching the two of them cook and talk and pass things back and forth was good.

He gave up fighting himself as he watched them.

Alucard might be a vampire but he was Trevor’s vampire. His ageless sulky blond thing was obnoxious but it was Trevor’s obnoxious blond sulky thing.

Sypha did not need anyone’s protection but he would die to protect her whether she needed it or not.

As they settled into slow and domestic rhythms of making breakfast and talking about nothing, Trevor gave up trying to make sense of anything else. He let himself just lay back and appreciate being there. Not alone. It wouldn’t last but for the moment, he wasn’t alone.

He had spent more than a decade looking out for no one but himself and there was a certain comfort in the realization that he would die for someone else. That he would be willing to put his life on the line to protect Sypha. To protect Alucard. He wasn’t comfortable with that yet. It was still too new. Some angry voice in the back of his mind reminded him that killing vampires was what he was bred to do.

Trevor pushed it all to the side. His terrifying magic-wielding speaker. His sulky obnoxious incredibly powerful vampire. He was the weak link in the little chain that connected the three of them. He was the one who would die to save them because saving them would mean saving the world.

He watched them make breakfast and argue gently about nothing. He watched them and he settled into the calm and peace of knowing he was the one who was there to protect them.

He wasn’t the hero in this story and that was fine. They were his to protect and he was fine with that role.

“You’re staring,” Alucard said.

“You’re pretty and I’m thinking about your mouth on my cock,” Trevor told him which was neither a lie nor the whole truth.

“Stop being terrible,” Sypha told him.

He laughed and said, “I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, you actually handled having that emotion relatively well, all things considering.
> 
> update 4/5/2020  
> I fixed the typos. I feel better about myself.   
> I was wrong about being able to maintain the edit and post schedule because work has decided that they've never met a child and have created an absolutely unsustainable online teaching schedule and that is my problem now. SO. We'll see what posting looks like.


	7. I wanna feel, tectonic shifts

The wolf was fine. The wolf was great. As they made their way higher into the mountains, having a big fluffy space heater snuggled in under the blankets was not something to complain about. That Sypha scratched his ears and told him he was cute was a little weird but Trevor was traveling up a mystical stupid mountain in search of a magical fucking monastery to defeat monsters from hell. His baseline was a little weird.

The bigger issue was not the wolf snuggling in and falling asleep with them. It was that Alucard never managed to hold onto the change all night which meant waking up to blonde hair and long limbs everywhere. Those hands weren't always in places that Trevor didn't want them but they were always around.

Trevor woke up to a hand on his hip, under his cloak but not actually down his pants and Sypha stretching beside him. Neither of those things sucked. She made a soft happy little sound and Trevor closed his eyes and pressed his face against the back of her neck.

"Am I who you meant to be kissing?" Alucard asked.

Sypha shifted and Trevor's eyes snapped open but he didn't move. His brain hadn't caught up to the comment yet.

"Maybe you are," she said after a very long pause.

Trevor made a face against her back but didn't say anything.

"You're going to break Mr. Belmont's heart," Alucard said and the sarcasm dripped off every word.

Trevor flipped him off. He just lifted a hand out of the nest of blankets and held up the middle finger somewhere behind her head. He was out of Sypha's line of sight but he was pretty sure that Alucard saw it.

"He'll get over it," Sypha said. "He'll be angrier about you than me."

A pause in the conversation and something about the way Sypha moved made Trevor imagine her kissing the fucking vampire again. He was not getting involved. He was asleep and this entire conversation was a dream he was having. If he said anything now, she was going to realize that he'd been eavesdropping and that was going to be a mess of a conversation. Trevor was definitely asleep.

"You underestimate how much he cares about you," Alucard said.

Trevor flipped him off again and still got no reaction.

"Do I?" Sypha asked with a little laugh.

"He might have said something to the effect of you being smarter, pretty and better than anyone he'd ever met," Alucard said which was not what Trevor had said but it did sound better than what he had said.

Alucard leaned into her and she laughed again. He got very close to her and whispered in her ear. That put him closer to Trevor's face than Trevor wanted him to be right now. He started to say something and Alucard snapped a hand over his mouth.

Trevor could have said something. Made a scene. Pushed the issue. He didn’t. He let himself lie there with a hand over his mouth and Alucard laughing at him.

"The words, 'a little bit in love with her' might have been used in the course of him threatening me," Alucard said. He was smiling at Trevor so Trevor bit him. He used to do that to his sister when they were fighting and she tried to shut him up with a hand over his mouth. Then there would be screaming and punching. Trevor expected the punch but Alucard only yanked his hand back. His expression barely shifted. He was still talking to Sypha and pretending Trevor wasn’t there. "Just something to think about. I'm going to go get the fire started."

Then he got up and disappeared. There were footsteps and rustling somewhere beyond the blankets. Sypha didn't say a word. She finally rolled over and Trevor almost forgot that he was pretending to be asleep. He could feel her attention on him. She touched his hair and then kissed his forehead.

He opened his eyes.

"Good morning," she said too brightly.

"Hi," he said.

He reached out to touch her face and pull her in for a kiss. She hesitated a little before she kissed him back. It wasn't as much of a kiss as he wanted. They were both too aware of the faint sounds of Alucard doing whatever Alucard was doing on the other side of the camp. She glanced away and started to say something - probably about getting up or breakfast or Alucard - Trevor kissed her again.

"We should get moving so we can make that Inn by nightfall," she said.

Trevor hummed something that wasn't an answer and tilted her chin back down for another kiss. She laughed at him and pushed his face away.

"I'm getting up. I want to sleep in a bed more than I want to cuddle with you."

She sat up and he sat up with her, staying close and kissing the side of her face which just made her laugh and squirm away from him.

"There are so many interesting things to do in a bed," Trevor told her.

Sypha caught his face in one hand and he went still for her. For a day that had started with her kissing someone else, it was getting better. She shook her head but the smile was curling at the corner of her mouth. She was adorable. He put a hand on her knee and slid it up her thigh. She smiled broadly and grabbed his wrist to keep him from going any higher.

"Stop."

He stopped.

"Very, very interesting things," he assured her in a low voice.

She laughed and got up, leaving him to imagine those interesting things while she shook out her messy nest of hair and stretched on her way towards the fire pit and Alucard. She turned around and threw a bag back at Trevor. It hit him in the side of the head.

"Start packing," she told him.

* * *

They did not make it to the inn by nightfall.

They had finally broken out of the last of the tree cover and were making their way across rock faces when something attacked. Trevor didn't have a name for it. It was mostly made of wind and murder and a gaping mouth that opened wide enough to swallow a person whole.

It swooped down on a gust of wind and pulled Alucard off the path.

He vanished in one horrifying moment. The rush of white made it impossible to see where he was and the spirit screeched as it flew past them. The ice and snow it drove ahead of it were blinding. Trevor had the whip in hand and was at the edge of the drop but he couldn't see it. Snow swirled but all he could see was rocks and branches.

"Alucard!"

There wasn't an immediate answer. Then the spirit swung out from a snowdrift. The white on white rendered it invisible until it broke into open air. Howling and spiraling upwards in a wide banking arc like a bird in an updraft. It shrieked as it shot up past them. The draft pulled eddies of snow off the rock ledges and sent the few birds that nested this high spiraling up into the sky in all directions.

"Shoot it down," Trevor said.

"He's in there, I'll hit him too," Sypha snapped.

She had a pair of fire spells crackling over her palms but she was right. Vampires didn't survive fire easily and the spirit was too big and moving too fast for precision aiming. Her fingers twitched but she didn't make the shot and none of Trevor's weapons were much good against wind monsters.

The spirit whirled above them and came rushing back down in their direction. Trevor grabbed Sypha around the waist and pulled them both down against the ground so they didn't get sucked into the draft and over the edge. The spirit shrieked again. Mouth stretched wide.

Louder. Harsher. Howling.

Trevor had thought it was coming around for another attack but as it banked again, the chaos came clear. It wasn’t attacking. It was flailing.

Sypha reached out, still flat on the ground but both hands stretched out toward the open air. She pulled. He could see the effort it was taking. Snow was just ice and ice did what Sypha told it. Trevor was half up, ready for the fight but there was nothing he could do from this far away. Alucard better had survive this. Trevor didn’t let himself follow that thought. He pushed it aside and watched Sypha dismantle the spirit one shard of ice at a time.

From the center of the ice spirit, Trevor caught sight of something black and moving. A flash that might have been some kind of magic and might have been a sword. There were some things that you weren't meant to swallow whole. Cranky half vampires were one of them.

“I almost feel sorry for it,” Trevor said.

Sypha didn’t answer him. They were tearing the monster apart from inside and out and Trevor was left to just stand and watch. He watched it stretch until the shape of the mouth was gone until the black and gold flashes in the middle were almost identifiable.

It cracked.

Ice shards blew out and Trevor had to cover his eyes to keep from getting blinded. Sypha scrambled back to her feet. Her magic swirled around her hands. Snow and ice cracking in a blue-white ball over her palm. She snapped her head up in search of the monster. The spirit was scattered like wisps of smoke blow apart on a breeze.

Alucard floated in the midst of it. Radiantly angry. Eyes blazing. Floating twenty feet out over a steep drop into the valley below. Sword in hand and hair whipping around his face. That was an image that was going to stay with Trevor.

He slashed out with the sword and it cut through a bit of spirit but it just pushed the wisps around and they coiled together again, further out. They’d torn it apart. They hadn’t killed it.

"Alucard!" Sypha screamed over the howling wind as her magic shifted.

The fire wasn't just crackling, it was a blaze that had enveloped both hands.

She was glorious. Something out of a myth or a fairy tale. Alucard drifted back towards them, buffeted but not slowed down by the wind. He landed at Trevor's side and stumbled a little as he set foot back on solid ground. Sypha flung the fire out at the reforming ice spirit. Steam and smoke. It shrieked once before the wind died down and the world went still. Distantly, a bird cawed.

Alucard was watching the space where it had been, still looking more angry than anything else.

Trevor wrapped his hand around the back of Alucard's neck and pulled him in close enough to whisper in his ear. Alucard was still watching the sky. Tense. Ready to fight the monster that was already gone. Trevor held onto him.

Alucard let it happen. He didn’t pull away but that was hardly an invitation.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me," he said against the side of Alucard's head.

That finally got him a flash of attention. Those bright gold eyes were still angry but softening as he looked at Trevor. The look was too much and Trevor took a step back shaking it off and reaching for the things they'd dropped in the scuffle.

It wasn't until much later - after they'd decided they wouldn't make the inn and they needed to make camp on the road, after a miserable meal of jerky and hardtack, after Trevor had escaped from the patter of questions and theories about what that thing was - that Alucard found him.

Trevor stood at the edge of the path, looking down at the blackness. The drop wasn't that steep and there was a perfectly nice forest down below but in the dark, it looked like an abyss. Above them, the night sky wasn't much better. A tiny sliver of moon and an ocean of stars that didn't do enough to cast the mountain range in more than shadows. Alucard just stood beside him, head tilted back, nearly invisible so far from the firelight. 

"It would take more than a bit of wind to kill me," Alucard told him.

"Noticed that."

Alucard didn't try and push the conversation. He just slid a cold hand up the back of Trevor's neck and pulled him in. He pressed his forehead against the side of Trevor's head. Just like Trevor had done. Breathing against his ear. Hand tight at the nape of his neck, holding on. Not quite so close that his chest was pressed against Trevor's side but so damn close. It felt different in the dark without the buzz of adrenaline from the fight.

He thought he was used to Alucard. Thought he could handle his whole weird pretty vampire thing.

He couldn't make sense of this.

“Thank you,” Alucard said.

“Sypha did all the work.”

“Right.”

He stayed there, staring down at the black and leaning into the touch more than he meant to until Alucard finally turned him around and drew him back to the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not what he's thanking you for Trevor, jeez. 
> 
> Today in people who have the emotional intelligence of a potato: Trevor Fucking Belmont.


	8. We're swallowing light

Sypha was a little drunk and it was a little bit adorable. She had teased and cajoled and pouted at Alucard until he let her pull him out onto the dance floor. The fiddle player and the man with the jug could hardly be called a band and the rest of the room had been ignoring them until Sypha decided to get up and dance.

They drew everyone’s attention.

Sypha was bright and happy and laughed out loud. Most of the people who found themselves in the bar at an inn halfway up a mountain were travelers who were too road weary for dancing or they were local labourers which meant they were the type of people who were trapped on this godforsaken mountain side. The bleak rock and scraggly trees didn’t exactly inspire joy and laughter.

Sypha stood out like a sore thumb.

Alucard, on the other hand, stood out like a building on fire.

The dramatic coat. The hair. He radiated something just like Sypha did but while she was all joy and energy, he was dangerous. There was an instinct in people that could pick out the predator in the room and Alucard, even smiling and spinning Sypha around, was that predator. The crowd watched him but they didn't know what it was about him that set them on edge. Sypha got him laughing with a whispered joke and his teeth were visible when he smiled. Trevor didn't think anyone else noticed. No one else paid that much attention to his mouth.

Trevor had another sip of the beer. It wasn't good and usually he wouldn't care but tonight, he wanted that laugh more than he wanted to be drunk. He let his head fall down on the table with an audible clunk. The bar tender glanced at him but didn’t say a word. Good man.

Life had been easier when all he really wanted to be was drunk.

Fucking woods. Fucking monastery. Fucking vampire. Fucking speaker. Fucking inn. Fucking everything.

He looked at the beer and considered getting too drunk to care that he didn't want to be drunk. He wanted other things but not that. He looked up in time to see Sypha stumble and Alucard catch her before she went down. She leaned against his chest and giggled. Alucard smiled at her like he didn't want to be smiling and just couldn't help himself. Maybe Trevor was projecting that. He rubbed his face with both hands and toyed with the beer mug but didn't drink.

The problem with wanting Sypha's laugh and Alucard's mouth and a whole mess of interconnected other things that neither started nor ended there, was that they mattered.

They could be lost and losing them mattered. Beer was safe. Beer didn’t matter.

"You're moping, is there a reason?" Alucard asked dragging Sypha back to the table and plopping her down between them. Trevor was wrong about her being a little drunk. She was swaying even from the chair. She was very drunk.

"The beer is bad," Trevor said.

"Hm,” Alucard said.

"I hate it when you do that,” Trevor snapped.

"Do what?"

"Look at me like I'm a bug that you're studying."

"You're starting fights because you're moping," Alucard said. "I've done my study. You're not that difficult to make sense of."

"I'm complex," Trevor said.

"Yeah. 'Course you are, darling," Sypha drawled patting his cheek and leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. She looped herself around his arm and cuddled in. Trevor closed his eyes and tilted his head back. She said it like a joke but there were memories attached to that word that Trevor did not want to think about when his thoughts were tangled up in things that could be lost.

Alucard passed him a room key. "You two should go before she finds someone worse to flirt with."

"Hey," Sypha said at the same time that Trevor said, "What?"

Alucard smiled and went back to watching the people in the bar who were still casting them looks.

"If you stay down here by yourself, someone is going to start something," Trevor said.

"Are you worried about me?"

"Am I worried that the local jackasses will beat you up? No. Am I worried that you will get us all kicked back into the cold after beating the hell out of the wrong local jackass? Yes."

Alucard gave him a suggestive look.

"I'm not fucking the drunk girl," Trevor said.

Sypha sat up, "Hey!"

"Darling," he drawled in as close an imitation as he could manage of her accent. It was bad. He abandoned it. "If you still want to fuck me tomorrow, I will pay for an extra night and you can do literally anything you want to me. Right now? You're going to fall over."

"I did not say I wanted to fuck you," she said.

"True," he said taking another drink of the now warm beer. It had gotten worse. He made a face and looked at the sludgy crap in the cup. Stupid Inn. Stupid beer.

"Both of you, go upstairs," Alucard said and his voice had gotten lower and bossier. Stupid vampire. "I don't care if you fuck. The locals are getting suspicious and drunk and we should leave. Stop arguing and go. I will pay and you two will stumble out of here and not cause a scene. I do not want to find out how a drunk magician handles herself in a bar fight."

"I kinda do," Trevor said laughing. "It'll be fun."

"Too bad. Go," Alucard rubbed the bridge of his nose like Trevor was giving him a headache.

He got up and did as he was told. He pulled Sypha up with him and she wavered. He grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her through the room. She didn't argue with him. The movement made her a little green and she closed her eyes and let him steer.

"We need to go drinking more often, you cannot hold your liquor," he told her.

"Why should I drink more?" she said.

"Builds up a tolerance."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not really. It costs more to get drunk the higher your tolerance is."

"What?"

Trevor laughed at her and kept a hand on her back up the stairs. They were on the third floor and the room turned out to be the size of a closet but it was a closet with a real bed. Sypha sat down on it and looked up at him as he closed the door. The faint sounds of conversation drifted up from below them but there wasn’t any yelling or crashing so Alucard must have avoided the fight.

"Are you going to throw up?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

He sat down beside her and and reached over to help her unwrap her cloak. She watched him do it. Her attention was a physical thing. He could feel it on him even as he refused to look her in the eyes. He untied her boots for her. She kicked them off and tucked her feet up under her. Trevor sat there in the half lit room unsure of what to do. She slouched over to lean against his side again.

"I didn't mean to get drunk," she said. "It's not a thing that speakers do. We carry our knowledge in our memories and alcohol dulls the memory."

"Yeah, that's half the point," Trevor said.

"I didn't realize I had had too much until I'd had too much."

"Yeah, that’s about how it goes.”

A long silence and he thought she might have fallen asleep.

"Would you really let me do anything I wanted to you?" she said.

He laughed. "Yes."

"What about Alucard?"

"He'd probably have me drawn and quartered or something if I made him that offer. So no."

"Right. But you two have a thing."

Trevor snorted and tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. It was dark. The tiny window was a dark patch of blue against all the black of the walls. There was candle on the table but neither of them bothered reaching for it. They just sat in the dark together listening to the wind outside and their own breathing.

"Oh. That,” Trevor said.

"Yes, that. What kind of thing is it?"

"No fucking idea. None. Maybe he wants to eat me. Maybe he wants to fuck me."

"Maybe he just needs someone to trust."

"I'm not the right person for that."

"Yes, you are," she said. “You can be trusted.”

She grabbed his collar and pulled his head down. He complained but she didn’t let go. She kissed him on the cheek. He could be trusted. She was right on that but he could be trusted for all the wrong things. To start the wrong fight. To say the wrong thing. To get drunk at the wrong time. Though she had the market cornered on that last one tonight.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing repeatable," Trevor said.

"Try me. I'm drunk I won't remember. No repeating, here," she said.

“You’re really drunk aren’t you?” he said.

A shrug that he felt but couldn’t see. “Weren’t there fun things to do in bed?”

“There are which you’re ruining by being too drunk to walk on your own. I expect an apology come morning,” he said.

A mumble of an answer that he didn’t quite understand. It was easier when things didn’t matter. This was complicated and he was going to ruin it. Trevor kicked off his own boots, letting them thunk to the floor and wondering if there was anyone below them. Probably not. He shrugged out of his cloak and lay back on Sypha's bed. She curled up beside him and let him pull the blankets up around them and then put the cloak on over top because the blankets were shit and it was cold. She rested her head on his shoulder and they lay there, staring up at the ceiling and Trevor let himself imagine that she was thinking the same things that he was.

"We were gossiping," she said poking his side.

"Shut up."

"Explain the thing that you have going on with Alucard before I fall asleep. I wanna know."

"Shut up."

He didn't mean it.

He turned just enough in the bed to get an arm around her and rest his chin on top of her head. She snuggled in closer. As much as Trevor did want to get laid - and he really, really did - he wasn't going to pretend that this wasn't nice all on its own.

He reached out past her and there was nothing there. Since when had he started expecting there to be someone there?

"He's a pretentious blood sucking ass," Trevor said.

Sypha stirred. He had laid there and stewed so long, she'd started to doze off. She nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist. She actually wasn't going to remember this in morning, she was already halfway to unconscious. That thought made it easier to talk.

"But he's my pretentious blood sucking ass."

It still wasn't easy to talk. He didn't have the right words. Her breathing was evening out and the room was dark and the bed was warm and softer than anything they'd slept on since this little journey had began. Trevor closed his eyes and let himself say it.

"I want to punch him in his smug face when he deserves it and I want to know that he's not dead - deader - is he dead? Whatever. I don't like him, it’s not that.”

He fell silent. Sypha didn’t interrupt and now that he’d cracked open the door, more words escaped, “Maybe I like him. When he's not talking. I like his mouth. I like that he can handle himself in a fight. I like that you can make him laugh.”

He could have said anything. It didn’t matter. Sypha was asleep. He had no idea when she drifted off, just that she was breathing slow and even and wasn’t holding on any more.

He lay there, in the dark for a long time before gently sliding out of her arms and tucking her back in. The room was chilly but he left his cloak over her, her hair just barely visible through the fur.

He hesitated and then shoved his feet back into his boots and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all take a moment and imagine Sypha drunk and setting things on fire, because it's a HILARIOUS thing to imagine. 
> 
> Yes, this thing went from 10 to 11 projected chapters. This was originally a part of one giant 5000 word chapter because the next one picks up exactly where this one ends but I decided I needed to lean into this conversation and let it be its own chapter.


	9. Like fists unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're that person who's only skimming through looking for the smut - I know you're out there - this the Alucard/Trevor chapter.

He let himself into the room across the hall. He pushed and the door swung open. Alucard was sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out and his feet crossed neatly at the ankles. There was a book on his lap but he wasn’t looking at it. He had lit the candle and stolen a lantern from somewhere so the room was brighter than the hall. He had been staring out the window and turned his head slowly to look at Trevor.

“What do you want?”

“The king’s treasury, a blow job, a very good steak, a year in bed, take your pick.”

“Why are you here?”

“Maybe I’m hoping for the blow job.”

“No.”

“You’re no fun,” Trevor said climbing up and flopping down on the bed beside him.

“Maybe I wanted to be alone.”

“You turn into a fluffy puppy and crawl into Sypha’s lap every night, you hate to be alone.”

“Maybe the problem is you.”

“Usually is.”

Alucard looked down at him. Glaring. Trevor wasn’t sure why he’d bothered coming in here, what he hoped to gain from this.

Of course all he was getting was another fight. Of course that was all there was to get. That was probably a good thing.

“Let’s be clear. Go. Away. Belmont.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you here.”

“Why?”

“Are you a child?”

“It was an honest question.”

Alucard went silent but Trevor just closed his eyes and settled in and waited him out. This room had the same shitty mattress and thin sheets. But it was warm. It was so warm compared to sleeping on the ground on a mountain side. Trevor could wait. Better they get this over with before the possibility drowned Trevor in his own stupid thoughts. He needed Alucard to kick him out. He needed a reason to stop coming back to a very short list of very vivid sense memories.

“You frustrate me,” Alucard said.

“It’s mutual.”

“And yet, you are in my bed.”

“The frustration never,” Trevor was smirking as he waved a hand. He could feel Alucard watching him. “Builds up?”

Alucard swore, a sharp snap that was more sound than word. He was moving before Trevor had registered that there was a line, let alone that he had crossed that line. Trevor looked up a split second before Alucard had pinned him with an arm across his throat.

Alucard pressed down hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to choke him. Trevor tried to throw him off anyways and Alucard pressed harder, cutting off his airway. He stopped fighting and Alucard let him get in a breath but didn't let him up. Their legs were tangled and Alucard had his lips peeled back from his teeth. Trevor narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word.

"Leave me alone."

"Is that what you really want?"

Alucard started to push off, to walk away and Trevor grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. The claws were out now and in the flail of being pulled down, one grazed his cheek. A drop of blood ran down towards his chin. He didn't stop to wipe it away.

He was playing with fire and the scratch should have been a warning.

Trevor knew that. On some level, he knew he was playing with fire. But tonight he was a very stupid moth and he was caught in the glow of it.

A low angry sound.

Trevor laughed at him.

They were very close and he was very blonde and very angry and Trevor laughed anyways.

"Fucking vampire," Trevor said.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Then Alucard leaned in and licked the line of blood off Trevor's face. Trevor felt it in his toes and shivered, let his eyes fall shut. Alucard started to pull back. Trevor shook his head reaching up and getting his fingers into all that hair.

"Come here," he said.

Alucard sighed like he was going to argue but he let Trevor pull his face around. He held him there for a moment, trying to get a read on what that expression was. Annoyance. Wariness. And that same spark of dangerous interest. Looking at Alucard this close, Trevor wasn't sure which one of them was the moth and which was the candle flame.

"Promise me something" he said.

"What?" the voice was lower and angrier than the expression that went with it.

"That you're not going kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you," Alucard said with a heavy sigh.

He rolled his eyes and it should have broken the moment but Trevor wasn't ready to let him go. If he was going to get burned playing with fire, he was going to have some fun with it.

He pulled Alucard in and kissed him.

Alucard froze. He wasn't even breathing. Trevor kissed him again. Still nothing. Frozen. Trevor dropped his head back and looked away. Looked at the bed frame. The peeling paint on the wall. Anything but all that hair and that still open mouth. He dropped his hands and just lay there for a moment before he laughed and patted Alucard on the shoulder.

"Right," he said. "Thanks for not murdering me. Probably a good thing I got that out of my system. Better than thinking about it all the back down to civilization again.”

He started to untangle himself and Alucard still hadn't gotten out of his way. Trevor looked up at him and as soon as he made eye contact, Alucard moved. Leaned in, clawed fingers come up and hesitating before he cupped Trevor's face and tilted his chin up. He nodded as though he'd been asked a question. Alucard cracked the tiniest smile before kissing him back.

It was gentler than Trevor had imagined. He'd expected the kissing equivalent of getting punched in the face. That this would be just one more thing for them to fight about. He had just wanted to do the fighting with his cock out. He lay back again and pulled Alucard down. He stretched out under him and tried to be just as gentle. It took all his self control not to use his teeth and start pulling clothes off.

"I forgot that you're cuddly," Trevor said.

He started to tense and argue but Trevor hooked an elbow around Alucard's neck. He pulled him back in before he could ruin the surprisingly relaxing kiss with a smart ass response.

"I like it. I don't want to fight," Trevor muttered with his mouth on Alucard's neck. "Roll over."

Alucard rolled over and shook his hair out of his face. Trevor settled down over him and took a moment to just appreciate having him laid out and watching. Trevor settled in, pressed his hips down harder than he needed to and got a sharp inhale as a reward. Then he set his mouth against Alucard's throat and worked his way down toward his collarbone.

"Are you asking for something?" Alucard asked.

His voice was heavy. Happy. The happy took Trevor by surprise. He propped himself up and caught a toothy smile.

"I'll beg for it later. I remember how into that you are, but if we start that now, I'll just pass out again. I'm not done with you yet."

Alucard's inhale and nod were eloquent. Flowery fucking poetry in a glance.

"What do you like?" Trevor asked. "You're hard to read. I still can't tell if you even like me."

"I don't." Alucard said. Trevor scowled at him and got a laugh in return. Low and still happy. Alucard was smiling and his hand was wrapped around the back of Trevor’s neck. "You don't like me either."

"You're a pain in the goddamn ass and we should have left you buried at Gresit but I like you," Trevor said.

He slid down the bed, not as far as he was planning to go, just far enough to start working on buttons. Alucard watched him. Gold eyes bright and mouth open. He had such a good mouth. Trevor reached out without planning to and stroked Alucard's lower lip. He got a kiss to his fingers and a flutter of a smile.

"I didn't want to like you but I do," Trevor told him leaning down and kissing his collarbone and then the line of skin he was uncovering with each button. Alucard should have been cold. Vampires were cold. But he wasn't. His skin was soft and warm even where it was broken by rougher scar tissue. Trevor glanced up. He had Alucard's undivided attention on him as he worked down his sternum to his stomach. His muscles were wound tight and Trevor let himself pause and appreciate that. The way the muscles moved under his skin, the uneven breaths.

"You're going to pass out if you don't start breathing, Adrian," he said.

It had started as a tease but there was a shift in Alucard's face at the name and Trevor had to bury his smile against Alucard's stomach to keep from saying something mean. He'd gotten to used to being mean to Alucard and didn't know what to do with this version of the man who was nervous and too intense. He waited for the urge to say something obnoxious to pass before he raised his head and paused to rub slow circles into tight abs.

"Calm the fuck down, you're freaking me out," Trevor said.

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

The low near growl of a sound Alucard made should have been terrifying but just made Trevor smile.

"Better. I would keep insulting you until you relaxed but I have other things to do with my mouth right now," Trevor told him.

He shifted and might have said something but Trevor pressed a kiss to his stomach right above his waistband. He tensed up again.

"It's going to take weeks, isn't it?" Trevor said sitting up enough to use both hands on Alucard's belt.

"Weeks?"

"Weeks of fucking for you to stop getting weird about it."

"You're not going to last that long, you're going to walk away the minute, Sypha looks at you.”

Oh.

That made some kind of sense once Trevor’s thoughts caught up to it.

"Sypha likes you better than she likes me," Trevor said. "I'm sure we can work something out."

“Work something out?”

"Do you want to discuss details? Really? Now?" Trevor said

They watched each other. He didn't really want to talk about it. There were too many things to think about there. He had Alucard's belt undone and his trousers unbuttoned and everything else could wait. The look he was getting suggested that Alucard disagreed.

“No one is walking away,” Trevor said.

It came out sounding like a promise. He hadn’t thought it through. He still hadn’t thought it through. If he started thinking it through, he was going to have to face the sleeping with a vampire thing. Facing that meant letting the voices of long dead relatives rattle around his brain with all their judgments. He really - really - did not want those thoughts in his head right now. Alucard was watching him with bright gold eyes and that’s all he wanted to think about.

The look was unreadable. Alucard usually looked pissed off or sad. None of his other expressions were easy to make sense of. Sypha had said that he wanted someone to trust.

“I’m not walking away. Now. I want to do something else with my mouth that isn’t talking about my fucking feelings,” Trevor said.

"Fuck."

"Good," Trevor said with an exasperated laugh. "I'm going to."

A nod before he arched his back in a graceful movement so Trevor could get rid of the trousers. He didn't say anything else. He had his eyes shut and his teeth sunk into his lower lip. Trevor sighed and climbed up the bed and settled on top of him again. He was trying to be good and kind and patient but one of his hands was down between them and rubbed Alucard's cock as he settled.

Alucard turned into Trevor's body and kissed him hard. Trevor kissed him back as he fumbled a bit with where their bodies were so he could get his hand around Alucard and do something more with it. A soft moan and a harder kiss that caught Trevor's lip on a fang. Blood in his mouth. Fingers in his hair. Alucard's hips pressing up and working against his hand.

As soon as they were close together, Alucard's weird tension evaporated. He held on and ran his tongue along the gash he'd made to Trevor's lip. Trevor laughed and kissed him back. This was better. He settled into slow hard strokes, chasing the soft sounds that Alucard made in the back of his throat.

"Hang on," Trevor said. "Help me get this off."

He pushed himself up and Alucard did not hesitate to help him pull off his shirt and kick loose of his pants. It wasn't graceful but it worked and it got Alucard laughing. Alucard's cuddling was more intense the more skin he had to work with and his hands went exploring before Trevor had finished dropping his shirt off the bed. The claws were still there but Alucard was being careful. Gentle and almost tentative as he ran his fingers along Trevor's chest, testing out scars and toying with his chest hair. The nervous barely breathing thing was long gone as long as they were close together.

Trevor rolled him over again and curled them together on the bed so he could get a hold of both their cocks and hold them together. Alucard swore for him and pressed into it. His hand was just there to keep everything in the right place as they moved.

Alucard was holding on. He had been so pushy and demanding when they'd been together in that attic that Trevor had been expecting that starting this would mean getting his ass kicked. The snuggles and the touching were off script. The mouth on his shoulder was gentle, kissing not biting. God. Trevor wanted to get bit.

“Hey,” he said.

A moment of unfocused eyes and stillness before a toothy smile and Alucard’s fingers threading into his hair. Trevor lost the plot of what he was saying. Alucard was laid out below him with all that blonde hair spread across the pillow and mussed up around his face. Alucard pressed up into him, slow and a little distracted as he watched Trevor’s face. Trevor knew he was flushed and laughed a little at himself.

"Bite me whenever you want. Whenever you're ready," Trevor told him.

A nod but Alucard was distracted as he held on and pressed his hips into Trevor's hand. His whole body shifted with every thrust and Trevor loved every slid of skin, every graze of his hands. Eyes fluttering and mouth never all the way closed. Trevor leaned into him for another kiss.

He was getting close now, murmuring and smothering moans with gasps or swearwords. His hips went from enthusiastic to demanding.

"Bite me," Trevor said nuzzling his cheek. "Come on, Adrian."

A hesitation. The name had thrown him off again. Alucard shook his hair out of his face and smiled, still panting a little. He was so close and so flushed and he was beautiful. Annoyingly beautiful.

Stupid pretty vampire.

“Come on," Trevor said again.

"Ask nicely," Alucard said.

"Fuck you."

"Or that," he dropped his head back and bucked his hips up which pulled a moan out of Trevor. It almost hurt. He was close enough that it almost hurt.

"Fuck," Trevor said again. "Shit." He did not appreciate that this bloodsucking jackass handed him his ass every time he got the littlest bit horny. He was too into this to argue or fight about it. “Please.”

“Better.”

“Adrian,” he said.

A low laugh and then there were fingers in his hair, pulling tight enough to jerk his head back and hurt. Trevor did not care. He really didn't care. He nodded and squeezed a little too hard, pressing their cocks together and that hurt too. Alucard didn’t notice. He was thrusting hard against that too tight hold as he nuzzled Trevor's throat.

"Please," Trevor said again.

He didn't need to. Alucard wasn't teasing him any more. He sank his teeth in. The warmth hit Trevor low and spread up through him. He couldn't remember his own name as Alucard's tongue ran over his throat. Alucard was close and moving faster. Needy and demanding. Claws on his shoulder. Fuck. They dragged and sliced and the pain got so mixed up in the heat and the pleasure that he couldn't separate them. Alucard swallowed. Drawing deep and pulling Trevor along with him. The release left him making sounds he would never admit to later.

He tried to keep enough of his thoughts together to keep his hand on Alucard's cock but he had no idea whether or not he had managed it.

When his vision cleared and he could make sense of how own limbs again. He was lying on his back with Alucard's head on his chest and fingers running patterns up and down his belly. He shifted and blinked his eyes open.

"Did I take too much? It's hard to be careful when that's happening."

"I'm fine," Trevor slurred. Mostly fine. Probably fine. "You alright?"

"Yes, Belmont. I'm fine."

"I asked that wrong."

"Shut up. I'm good. That was good."

"Yeah," Trevor said.

He lay there and let himself indulge in playing with Alucard's hair. He let the strands slip through his fingers and kept his damn mouth shut. If he said anything, he was going to start a fight. He was always one wrong word away from annoying Alucard and he was enjoying the cuddly thing. The fingers on his stomach, the cheek against his chest, the knee thrown over his, the hair in his fingers, he wanted all that to last.

He lay there and let it go on and on but he was dozing off.

"I'm going to ruin this," he said.

"I know," Alucard said. "You have a particular talent."

"Come to bed with me," Trevor said.

"Again?" and a low laugh.

"Horny vampire."

"Maybe."

"I meant the other bed," Trevor said.

"The one that has your girlfriend in it?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yes, she is. Everyone else is aware that she is. The bartender downstairs is aware that she is your girlfriend. You're the only one who hasn't committed to that," Alucard said.

"She's as much yours as she's mine. And she's Sypha. She'd turn us both into icicles if she caught us talking about her belonging to anyone but the legacy of the speakers or whatever," Trevor said.

That got him a laugh.

Alucard hadn't gotten up, stalked away, started an argument or otherwise been a dick about the suggestion which was more than Trevor had expected. The laugh and the arm tightening around Trevor's chest in a half hug were even more unexpected.

"She might set you on fire," Alucard said.

"Yeah," Trevor said. "But I always sort of expected I'd die in a ditch so getting torched by a beautiful woman after some mind blowing sex isn't a bad way to go. All things considered."

"Mind blowing?"

Trevor halfheartedly slapped him in the shoulder. "Don't mock me, I'm still coming down. So yeah. Mind blowing. Fuck you.”

Another laugh. Sleepy happy Alucard was a hazard. The next time they had an argument, all Trevor was going to be able to think of was that sleepy laugh and the fingers that were running their way all the way to the base of his cock before making their way back up again.

"You're not interested in women?" he asked.

"I am. Sometimes."

"You're not into Sypha?"

"I didn't say that."

Trevor sighed. "Right. So what aren't you into?"

"Sharing."

"Oh."

Damn it. Trevor rubbed his face and tried to figure out what he was going to say to that.

"You two have something that I'm not a part of."

Trevor considered that. "That's why it'll work. You and her have got your thing, the long quiet conversations about books and you falling asleep on her lap every time. You and I have our fighty fucky whatever this is. And her and I, we're whatever we are. It's been working for weeks. It'll work better when we're not all so sexually frustrated all the time."

"That's your cock talking."

"My cock is a genius."

A laugh. That he managed to sound so happy when he laughed was fucking with Trevor’s head.

"See, you're in a better mood now that you're not horny. The cock is right. Listen to the cock."

Alucard pushed up and rolled over to look at him. Trevor smiled. He looked a little hazy and sleepy and well fucked and it hadn't been much more than a hand job. Trevor's grin spread as his imagination started making up a list of all the other things he needed to do to Alucard. He needed to make sure he didn't fuck this up. He ran his hand through Alucard's hair and used a handful of it to pull him down for another kiss.

"Sypha is going to be mad if she wakes up hungover and alone. I'm not asking you to commit to anything weird. Just sharing the bed, we've been doing it for ages."

Alucard looked like he was going to argue about the kiss being used as manipulation so Trevor kissed him again. He nodded.

"Fine. I want the middle," Alucard said.

"Good answer, bloodsucker, let's go," Trevor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI because I was like rah rah rah daily updates, ha ha, no. There's going to be a delay in getting the next chapter up after this one. I thought it was done but NOPE needs another ~2000 words and I'm not 100% sure that I'll be able to sit down and commit to writing that last bit of porn before the weekend. My job is eating my soul and spitting it out onto Google Meet.


	10. Like glass unshattering

Trevor woke up to soft voices and hair in his face. He recognized Alucard's low happy laugh it made him smile before he remembered why. Last night swam back into focus a moment later and Trevor tugged his collar to the side to kiss his throat. Last night had happened. That had happened and Alucard had been like that while it did and now Trevor’s thoughts were too scrambled to make any sense of what was going on now.

"Laughing at your own pretentious jokes?" he said.

"I hate you," Alucard said but his tone was warm and friendly and he leaned back against Trevor.

"I know. Good morning to you too."

"Shh," Sypha said.

"You were right about the hangover," Alucard whispered.

"Shh, more shh," she said.

"Poor baby," Trevor said. “You really can’t handle your liquor.”

She flailed out a hand and slapped him in the arm. He laughed at her and she hit him harder. Alucard elbowed Trevor hard in the ribs and caught Sypha’s hand to keep her from trying to hit him again. She made a complaining sound and Alucard shifted as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. Trevor sat up enough to see her looking cranky and pinched. He reached out to pet her cheek and she frowned at him.

"I'm never drinking again."

"An admirable choice,” Trevor told her. "I've got something, stay there.”

He stumbled out of bed. He was wearing the wrong shirt and didn't bother trying to button it up. It wasn't going to happen. Scrawny vampire. The shirt smelled like him which was a whole different kind of distracting. He kicked around in the pile of their stuff they'd left by the door until he found what he was looking for. The little bottle of blue liquid was a kick in the ass but it cleared a hangover faster than anything else Trevor had ever found.

Sypha obviously hated it. Shaking her head and gagging a little as she passed the empty bottle back. Trevor chucked it across the room in the direction of his bag. He had no intention of getting back out of the nest of blankets again.

"What was in that?" Sypha asked.

"I did not ask. I do not want to know. It helps with the headache, doesn’t it?" Trevor said.

They lay there for a long time. No need to go anywhere yet. No dangers on the road trying to kill them. Just Alucard turning all that cuddly energy on Sypha and smoothing back her hair as the medicine did its work and her headache started to clear. Trevor lay on his side of the bed and tried not to think too much. There were too many places where the things he wanted and things he was likely to get didn't line up. He tried to find other things to think about but that wasn't working either. All his damn memories were tainted in one way or another. Maybe he should take up reading just so he could lie in bed and think about poetry instead of his disaster of a life.

"Thank you," she said.

He rolled over and draped himself over Alucard's shoulder to look at her again. Alucard was taking the intrusion into his personal space better than Trevor expected. He had expected Alucard to get more defensive after the night they’d had but he was calmer. Still at ease with Trevor touching him. Trevor let himself take advantage of that, let himself lean in and set his chin on Alucard's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

He reached out and touched her hair, then ran his fingers down her cheek. She tilted her head up at him and then cast a glance at Alucard. Calculating. Considering. Formulating a series of questions. He could see her lining up the questions into neat rows.

"You two are both in a mood, today," she said.

"It's not a bad mood," Trevor told her.

"You don't have to stay here with me if there are other things you want to be doing," she said.

"I want to stay here with you," Trevor assured her. "There are other things I want to be doing but all of them involve you."

"Like?"

"Breakfast?" Alucard said with that damn laugh.

“Not breakfast,” Trevor said pressing his face into Alucard’s back."Breakfast is good but yes, there are other things I could eat.”

It took Sypha a moment to catch up to that one. She snorted and laughed.

"It'll help with the headache, I swear. I'm a drunken fuck up, I would know."

Sypha glanced at Alucard who just shrugged. "I have never tried that particular solution for a hangover."

"I don't have a headache anymore. The actual medicine helped."

"Syph," he said. "If you don't want to, say no. Don't make excuses or brush it off. Just tell me to fuck off so I can get over it."

She glanced at Alucard and then back at him and then away at nothing. Making Sypha nervous was not how he wanted this to go. How did he keep missing the mark? Trevor Belmont sticking his foot in his mouth and fucking up everything. He wanted them both to want it as badly as he did. It all seemed within reach and then he started to talk and it all went sideways.

"I can go, if you two need a little more privacy," Alucard said.

Trevor shook his head and leaned his forehead on Alucard’s back for a moment, trying to figure out how to stop it going sideways. Trevor looked up to find Sypha considering him. Analyzing. If he was going to ruin it, he might as well go out with a bang. He rearranged his face into a cocky grin and reached out to touch her cheek.

"You should let him stay, you're going to need something to hold onto," Trevor told her.

That got him the kind of Sypha response he was expecting. A laugh and an eye roll. "Oh, you're very sure of yourself."

"I am," he told her. "I'm pretty good with my fingers but I'm better with my mouth."

Another look at Alucard. There was a silent conversation and Trevor waited them out. He played with a piece of Sypha’s hair and waited for an answer. She wanted it. He was sure that she wanted to say yes. Pretty sure.

“I’m not complaining,” Alucard told her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

A shrug that Trevor was close enough to feel more than he could see it. "To watch. A turn."

"With her or me?" Trevor asked.

"Yes,” Alucard said.

Sypha’s considering expression broke into a laugh. She snickered and sat up.

Fuck.

Sitting up was one step closer to walking away. She didn’t get out of bed. She turned and sat with the blankets tangled around her legs and looked at him. She was wearing far too much clothing but she was laughing. She leaned over Alucard, her elbow on his shoulder to keep herself steady while she poked Trevor in the side of the face to accentuate every word she said.

“You two are horny and immoral and every other thing I’ve ever been told about outsiders,” she said. Trevor grabbed her wrist to stop the poking and she just used her other hand. She was lying on top of Alucard as she tried to pull away from Trevor. He was laughing.

She kept going, poking and lecturing and trying not to laugh. “The elders always said that nothing could come of leaving the group but immorality and a decline in mental faculties.”

“Is that why you did it?” Trevor asked.

He had both her wrists now and hauled her in closer so they were nose to nose. She was breathing hard and tried to scowl through the laughter. Trevor held onto her. She let him. She struggled a little but it was a game. There wasn’t so much as a spark of flame. She didn’t even threaten it. She blinked and glanced away. Alucard’s hands were wandering and it was distracting her.

“That’s definitely why you did it,” Trevor said with a sage nod that had her yanking her hand back to cover his mouth. A new round of flailing around erupted as he squirmed away.

“Excuse me?” she said.

“Forget all that Dracula killing war against humanity bullshit, you left because you wanted to the kind of fucking that makes it hard to remember your own name let alone the ancient histories of whatever and wherever,” Trevor said. “Immorality. Diminished memory. All that.”

“I-” Sypha started.

Alucard interrupted her. He leaned in and kissed the side of Sypha's neck and she closed her eyes and dropped her head back for him, her sentence forgotten. Alucard pulled her back into a less precarious position and kissed his way down her neck.

“Sypha,” Trevor said. Prompting. She opened her eyes but did not get up. “How do you really give a shit about moral standards?”

She looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to smile and shrug.

“I don’t need to be able to remember my own name all the time,” she said.

Alucard laughed and had to lean back as he giggled. This wasn’t his heavy happy horny laugh. This was a lighter and sillier and Trevor forgot what he was doing for a minute while he turned to watch Alucard laugh. He had fallen back against the pillows in a mess of hair and Trevor’s shirt and he was gorgeous. Annoyingly gorgeous. Trevor slid a hand up under his shirt just to feel the laughter. It got him a smile.

“I’ll remember your name for you, don’t worry,” Alucard told her.

He held out a hand and Sypha took it and let him pull her back in against his side. Trevor watched and tried not to be jealous. It almost worked except the giggling was contagious and she was laughing by the time Alucard pulled her closer and kissed her.

All smiles and gentleness and fuck them both.

Trevor tried not to be an asshole but he failed at that fast.

"Syph," Trevor said pulling her attention back. Alucard moved down to kiss her neck instead and her attention was fluttery, bouncing between the mouth on her neck and Trevor. "Spread your knees for me. Lie back, let me do all the work."

She nodded and settled in closer to Alucard. Jealous and possessive and having serious issues with the stupid ball of hormones and emotions in his chest, Trevor was up in her personal space before he’d decided to do it. Trevor turned her face up for a kiss and she gave it to him. Gentle and smiling. He felt a little better when she was smiling at him with all her attention. He slid back down to where he’d intended to be sometime before the wrestling and the arguing and all the kissing had started. Not that he regretted any of that.

He had to figure out how to get all his limbs and Alucard’s legs in the right places before he could even start trying to figure out how her outfit went together. He hadn't needed to get it off the last time they'd fooled around but he was going to keep more than a hand down her waistband for what he wanted this morning.

It was less like getting undressed than it was like unwrapping a present. She laughed at him, getting more comfortable as he fucked up trying to take off the two pieces. It was only two pieces. Leggings and a skirt. Maybe a pair of socks. And he managed to fuck it up and make both of them laugh at him. Alucard had turned all of that intense needy affection on Sypha and had his cheek pressed against her hair as he watched Trevor with a loop of fabric around his wrist and one of her feet braced on his chest as she shoved him off. Sypha kicked him gently and squirmed away from both of them to do it herself. The tunic she wore was too long and he still didn't have a good view of her naked.

"Come back," Trevor said.

"You don't exactly inspire confidence," she said.

"I'm a quick study, I'll get better, come closer," he held out a hand to her.

She let him pull her back across the bed and pull the tunic off and toss it away. He didn't want her getting nervous against and resisted the urge to just hold her there so he could stare at her. He pushed her back down into the bed, making her laugh. That was better.

"Tell me that you're having fun," he said.

"Could be worse."

"She's telling you it could be better," Alucard added.

Trevor punched him in the leg, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to get a kick and a bark of laughter in retaliation.

Sypha's attention kept jumping around. That Alucard was there was still making her nervous but she still curled in tight against his side. Not that it slowed her down. She wrapped an arm around his neck as she lay back down in the blankets. Trevor let his hands wander while she settled. Up her legs, across her stomach, up to her breasts. He let himself get distracted there, pulling a soft sound from her when he rolled her nipples between his fingers. He looked up and she was watching him. Alucard was kissing her neck again and her eyes were locked on Trevor. It seemed like an invitation so he kissed her. Her mouth, her cheek, the side of her neck that didn't have a vampire playing with it, her chest, the soft rise of one breast than the other before working down across her stomach to where her legs were already spread for him.

She smiled at him and reached down to run her fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face so he could look her in the eye. She returned his smile as he settled in and ran his tongue over her.

Finally.

She was already wet and he did it again, a little harder.

A gasp.

Good.

It had been a little while since the last time Trevor had done this and he'd never cared quite so much about whether or not he was doing a decent job of it. He watched her to make sure that she was reacting the way he wanted her to. He got another laugh and she stretched and relaxed, laying back and running her fingers through his hair again.

Coaxing an orgasm out of her was as good the second time around as it had been the first. She pressed her hips up into things she liked and laughed often. Alucard was very there. His hands got bolder, sliding over her and not stopping when he found Trevor’s hand or his hair. His teeth were very noticeable and Sypha touching his lip brushed her thumb over a fang.

Trevor drew back to watch and she complained at him.

"I thought you teased me because you didn't like me," Alucard said.

"I do not and have not ever claimed to like you," Trevor said.

"Liar," Alucard said casually.

"Stop being distracted," Sypha tapped the top of Trevor's head. "Do that thing again."

"He's cranky. You're demanding."

"And you keep pushing everyone into bed," Sypha said. "So don't complain."

Trevor slid two fingers into her and thrust hard and fast until her eyes fell shut and she pressed her hips up to meet him.

"I'm not complaining about this, I'm not," he said.

He caught her hips and pushed her back down, pinning her so he could get his mouth back to where he wanted it. It did not take long to push her from that point all the way over the edge. She was started off quiet. Murmuring and gasping. He didn't let her go right away. He held her and kept her going through it until he finally pulled a cry out of her. She clapped a hand over her own mouth and pressed her face into Alucard's shoulder.

He climbed up in the bed and settled at her back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He pulled back and stripped off his shirt and then settled in again so he could feel more of her skin against his. He kissed a line along her back and up the side of her neck as she settled.

"I like how hard it is to make you scream. It's a challenge," he said.

She slapped his hand and snuggled back against his chest.

"Did you do a lot of sneaking around in Speaker caravans, trying not to get caught?" Trevor said.

"I did get caught and got sent to live with my grandfather," she said.

“Really?”

“Hm,” she said. “My parents are down south. I think he is too. I don’t know. It’s been a long time.”

"I don't suppose your parents would approve of your current company."

"The company? They could accept. The lack of clothing? Perhaps not."

Trevor laughed and kissed her neck again. "I like the lack of clothing."

She didn't answer him and it took him a little while to pull himself out of his own dirty fantasy and realize that she was kissing Alucard again. He had no idea which one of them had started it. He pulled back enough to let Alucard get her on her back. She was kissing him slowly and thoroughly. All of Alucard's weird hostile anxiety was missing and he appeared to be perfectly at ease. A soft little smile on his face. Her eyes fluttering open and then falling closed again as she laid back and pulled him in with a fist full of his shirt.

Trevor was jealous. Again. Fuck.

He reached out and slipped his hand up under Alucard's shirt and got a flicker of a look. Trevor got closer to them and they didn’t ignore him exactly but they didn’t let him stop them. Trevor kissed the side of her neck and she flung a hand out and ran it down his chest without looking back at him.

That could be worse. It could definitely be worse.

He let the jealousy happen.

Let it go. Let it not matter.

The possessive thing in his chest wrapped itself tighter around the entire moment. Both of them. He was jealous that Alucard was kissing her. He was jealous that she was kissing Alucard. At some point, it canceled itself out.

As long as they were both still willing to be his to touch, the rest of it could wait. He got close. Stayed close. Touched hair and cheeks. Pressed kisses to exposed necks. Helped Sypha start to pull off the rest of the clothing. She was already naked but they got rid of everyone else's clothing and nestled down into the blankest in a confusion of touch.

Sypha ended up over Alucard. Trevor was right back to being jealous and had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth from saying anything that would ruin it. He did not want to ruin it. Really. He didn’t.

She had her hands on either side of his head and buried her fingers in his hair as she adjusted her knees. Alucard watched her. There were blankets and bodies in the way of any details but it was easy enough to tell what they were sorting out with hands and little bits of giggling. She winced hard as she slid onto him. Mouth open. Eyes shut. Shaking a mess of short curls out of her face.

Trevor's emotions and his cock and some weird primal corner of his brain did a whole lot of things at once. None of them made any sense.

He sat up and caught her face in both hands and kissed her. Alucard made one of those cranky growls he had and Trevor ignored him. She laughed and gasped against Trevor’s mouth before she returned the kiss. She was shifting her hips, trying to get used to the other distraction. She hadn’t managed to get it all the way in yet and Trevor was almost as distracted by that as she was.

It was a messy kiss. She was laughing and complaining and getting distracted by Alucard’s cock and his hands. His hands were all over her.

"Am I distracting you from something important?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Should I stop?" he asked kissing her again.

She murmured but neither of them stopped.

Alucard's hand found his lower back, spread out so that he could feel the claws. Trevor shivered as the hand slid up his spine, claws dragging but not cutting. Gentle but very very there all the way up his spine to the back of his neck. It was a good thrill. Alucard grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. A shiver of want that had everything to do with teeth shot through him.

"You're interrupting," Alucard said.

"What happened to whining about her being my girlfriend?"

"You're still interrupting," Alucard said.

"Fine, Adrian."

The name worked. It got him a look and Trevor used the moment of distraction to kiss him. He kissed back and then pushed him off. Trevor laughed and collapsed back on the bed.

"Interrupting," he said.

"Worth it," Trevor said.

"I hate you."

"I know."

Trevor lay back and his attention made Sypha shy for about ten seconds before she shook her head and closed her eyes. She bit her lip and they were both watching her. Her movements started out tentative, experimenting, getting used to it. Trevor caught himself before he teased her about that boyfriend she'd left behind but he was willing to bet, she'd never tried either the position or a cock like that. She was also too stubborn to admit something like that. Trevor reached out and caught her hip in one hand, slowing her down so each movement was a little smoother.

Alucard was more flushed than Trevor had ever seen him. He looked almost human. Pink cheeked and happy and a bit overwhelmed. He let Trevor kiss him without a single sarcastic comment. Trevor lay back beside him and ran his fingers along his chest as he watched Sypha move. She was into it now. Settling into a rhythm and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Can he bite you?" Trevor asked.

Alucard shook himself a little and shot Trevor a scowl.

"I'm interrupting, I know. Yell at me later. Syph, look at me. Let him bite you."

She went still, sitting up over Alucard, hands on his chest and eyes on Trevor. He reached out and ran a hand up her stomach. That became a very good distraction and he let his hands keep going.

"It's so good, Syph, so fucking good," Trevor told her.

Alucard didn't say a word. He sat up. Sypha gasped. He was still inside her and the ball of hormones and emotions in Trevor's chest where his heart was supposed to be twisted and dropped at the little sound. She looped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight. She forgot the conversation. Moving again, using the leverage of having someone to hold onto. Eyes shut, nuzzling into Alucard’s shoulder and moving faster.

"Anything you want," Alucard told her and she stopped to look at him.

"You're not going to hurt me," she said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Never. Trevor, maybe, not you."

"Fuck off," Trevor said.

They were both laughing at him as Alucard rolled her over. There was more laughter and a bit of a scramble as they settled in. She buried her face against his neck as he started to move. Another soft not-quite moan escaped from her. Trevor was so jealous and mesmerized by every reaction they had to each other. It was tangled in his head and getting harder and harder to separate out. Trevor pulled her hand away from Alucard's back. He wanted to hold on. He refused to be left out of this. Sypha laced her fingers with his and glanced over at him. Alucard pressed his mouth to her neck but didn't bite her yet.

She was nodding and breathing hard.

"Be nice to her," Trevor said.

Alucard looked up at him and gave him a smile that was all teeth. That did not help the tangled ball of want and possessiveness battering against Trevor's ribs. Trevor watched him bite her. He'd never watched a vampire feed. He'd been too close when he was the one getting bit. Sypha murmured. It was more of a kiss than any of the more violent imagery in Trevor's head. Alucard's mouth moved against her throat while she murmured and arched and held on tight. Her fingers were strong and she squeezed Trevor's hand. He rubbed her fingers and watched.

The bite was just a part of everything else. Alucard was in control of the rhythm now and he was more patient than she was, moving slower but deep enough to make her react on every thrust. A little line frown line between her eyebrows. Very soft sounds that were approaching moans the longer it went on. He was just as slow about the bite, mouth moving and tongue dragging.

When his self-control went, it went all at once. He wasn’t as quiet as she was. Trevor briefly remembered that they were in an Inn with other people on the floor below but that thought died a hasty death in favour of watching Alucard’s face as he came. The teeth and the smile and blood-red lips. Blinking hazy golden eyes before burying his face in Sypha’s neck.

They collapsed together. Caught their breath without moving apart. Alucard finally rolled away. Sypha was one of those people who flushed everywhere and Trevor reached out to run his hand up her stomach which made her laugh and roll over onto her stomach. Shy was the wrong word for Sypha but it was the only one he had that came close.

Sypha covered her face with both hands - still breathing hard and giggling - while Alucard watched her like he was waiting for a review. He kissed her shoulder and she rolled into his arms again and pulled him into a hug. She was laughing and coming down slowly but she hugged him back.

"Did you have fun?" Trevor asked. 

Another laugh. "Yes. Yeah."

Alucard's mouth pulled up in a slow smile.

"Are either of you ready enough to go again because I am being neglected," Trevor said.

Sypha blindly reached out and slapped him in the chest. “Be quiet. You can wait.”

“I could, but I don’t want to,” he said.

“Shut up,” Alucard said.

Trevor started to complain.

“Shut up and I will make it worth your while later. Just shut up right now.”

The unspoken promise that it wasn’t a one-time thing, that it wasn’t something they’d all pretend didn’t happen later was enough to shut Trevor up. He rolled in close and kept his mouth shut but let his hands wander. The possessive jealous ball of whatever that had lodged itself behind his heart calmed down a little when he could feel Alucard breathing and Sypha picked up his hand to lace their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not my intention when I started writing this that it be the-Sypha-and-Alucard show but once I started, that's very much what it became and I have exactly zero regrets. 
> 
> How Trevor manages to pick a fight in the middle of offering oral sex, is beyond me. You disaster area. Stop.
> 
> I didn't have another sex scene planned for this fic. It's supposed to end on a clothed scene for chapter 11. But then I wrote this and Trevor got sidelined from the sex scene at the end of HIS getting together smut fic. 
> 
> He's supposed to be my main character of this thing. 
> 
> Not that I didn't love writing the third wheel pov in this. I did. His whole bouncing between being absurdly and omni-directionally jealous and really really into it was fun to write. But still. Trevor should get to be a more central part of the finale smut scene in a story where he's the main character. You know? SO I might need one more sex scene before I finally call curtains on this thing.
> 
> It's a self indulgent horny fanfic. It can have as many sex scenes as I want it to have. And if you've made it this far, I'm sure you're not complaining.


	11. We're nothing less than a work in progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure self indulgent ot3 smut  
> I have no regrets.

The day had started so well.

It had gone downhill so fast.

"Why did there have to be fucking slime monsters?" Trevor growled as he climbed back out of the pit and wiped goop off his face and flung it on the ground. The noise it made was wet. Squelching. It hit the ground with a splat that churned his stomach. Fuck. Alucard was trying to do the same and the second splat of shit he flung off himself was even more revolting than Trevor's. It moved. Not much. A little twitch, oozing back towards the hole in the floor of the abandoned monastery from hell on the world's worst mountain.

They'd been kicked out of the Inn for noise complaints which was annoying in the moment and hilarious by the time they were halfway up the hill from the damned place. Alucard was in a good mood. He was almost unrecognizable when he was happy. The smile made all the difference but even his body language was different. He touched and leaned in and laughed about it.

He was cute when he wasn’t wound so tight.

Or he had been until the fight had gone south and gotten disgusting. He stood off to the side, tense and dripping and angry.

“I don’t think it was worth it,” Trevor said.

"It's an important artifact, of course, it had defenses," Sypha said.

She could say shit like that. She was not dripping with ooze. Slime monsters did not like fire and had not liked Sypha and hadn't even bothered throwing their goop at her. She looked fine. Trevor wrung a handful out of his hair and chucked it towards her. She hopped back and flipped him off. Still neat and tidy and not dripping with foul-smelling nastiness.

He hated her just the tiniest bit. She stuck her tongue out at him. It was cute. He hated her a little less.

"But slime monsters?" he said.

"Would you rather some village children run off with an ancient weapon?" she gestured at him with the thing in her hand.

He still wasn't entirely sure what it was. The two of them thought it was important. Something about channeling magic. Trevor might have been happier about it if he hadn't gotten very close to getting a blow job before being evicted into the cold wearing the wrong damn shirt and then thrown into a den of slime monsters that smelled of mint and dirt and excrement. Now Trevor smelled like all those things and he was out of clean clothes because they'd been on the mountain for a year. At least.

"Cranky, Belmont?" Alucard said.

Trevor threw the next glob of slime in his direction. A little lip curl and the hostility was almost comforting after the last twenty-four hours of Alucard the happy cuddly vampire. Not that Trevor didn’t like the cuddly. He could get used to it. He just appreciated not having to think about snuggly Alucard while he was dripping slime. Trevor tossed the next glob at him. It made a squelching sound as it hit his leg and ran down his thigh. Trevor’s attention followed the same trail and then slid up just a little.

“Fucking little bastard,” Alucard said. No real heat in it.

Alucard turned on him and he had a little frown line between his eyebrows as he stalked forward. He was hot when he was angry. Trevor was annoyed by it. Annoyed by his reaction to it. Annoyed that he was having that reaction despite the slime monster and the slime in his hair and the damn artifact and how cold the stupid monastery was.

Alucard's hand was solid and he pushed just a little as it came to rest on Trevor’s chest.

Trevor was less annoyed by everything else as Alucard leaned in, hair slicked back and clothes disheveled. Trevor saw his teeth and had to drag his attention back up. A little more pressure against his chest. A little shove. Enough to make Trevor take a step back. He glanced behind him. There was still a pit in the middle of the floor and now he was a few inches closer to it.

“I could push you back in there,” Alucard said.

“You’re not going to do that.”

“Are you sure?”

Another little push and Trevor wasn’t quite sure how far away from the edge he was. There was a tiny hint of a smile pulling up the corner of Alucard’s mouth. He didn’t look back again. He trusted Alucard not to push it too far.

When the fuck had that happened?

The sex was one thing.

The trust was another. Trevor didn’t trust people. Especially not vampires. Trevor had never trusted people outside the family. Even before the massacre, baby Belmonts were hardly taught faith and trust in other people. Trevor pushed it away. He would deal with questions of trust some other time.

“Adrian,” Trevor said. The smile pulled a little wider but Alucard didn’t look happy. “Use your imagination, you can think of something more entertaining to do to me than that.”

"Stop being little brats and come here!" Sypha called.

She was out of the view, down some echoing hallway. Trevor had missed the moment that she left. He had no idea how long she had been gone. Alucard still had a hand on his chest. Laced their fingers together and used the hold to turn Alucard around then wasn’t sure what to do with it. They had a thing but it definitely wasn’t a hand-holding kind of thing.

He let go.

He regretted it.

He ignored all of that.

Trevor kicked a puddle of slime back towards the pit. Served the damn gooey bastards right. His boots were squelching as they followed Sypha down a hall. She'd found a room with a decent-sized pool of very clear water. A bath was a very appealing idea. Alucard with his hair wet did not factor into how appealing that idea was. Maybe it factored a little. Trevor crouched down and stuck his hand in for a moment before jerking it back.

"Fuck," he said.

"Cold?"

"No shit. We're at the top of a mountain in September."

Sypha wasn't bothered by questions of hot or cold. She signed a pair of spells and watched the water until it started to steam.

"Go clean up, you're disgusting," she said.

Trevor made a face at her but she wasn’t watching him. Alucard was holding her attention again. He kept doing that. The two of them kept staring at one another. All soft and curious and too intense. Alucard was behind him and Trevor did not turn around to look. He was pissy and soggy and didn’t want to have shirtless vampires changing that mood right now. He watched Sypha and she didn’t notice. Her mood was obviously heavily influenced by shirtless vampires.

Trevor rolled his neck then carefully took off his belt and his collection of daggers. He was about to get his ass handed to him and did not want to have to worry about rust on irreplaceable blessed blades from four generations back. The whips, the belt, all the blades, a few other weapons he had tucked away in case of emergencies.

Better none of it got wet. He didn't bother to take off his boots. They needed to be washed anyway.

He left the weaponry in a neat pile by the wall.

“Syph?” he said.

She turned to look at him.

He grabbed her around the waist. She yelled something mean at him but he was moving fast and she was too surprised to mount a real defense.

He dropped her into the water before she'd stopped yelling at him.

It was deeper than he'd expected. She vanished below the surface for a brief terrifying moment before she came up paddling and groping for the sides and telling Trevor how exactly she going to murder him. He made it infinitely worse by grabbing her by the hood of her cloak to help pull her out. He laughed at her as she shook wet hair out of her face and tried to figure out what to do about the sopping wet heavy wool cloak she was wearing.

"Who's disgusting?" he said.

"You."

She didn't try and throw him into the water. She didn't need to. She threw the water at him. Dousing him in a spray that was freezing by the time it hit him. They were both yelling now but the insults didn’t have any teeth. Sypha was laughing at him and he found it hard to ignore that smile and grinned back while he told her how awful she was.

Alucard ignored them. He climbed into the water, already mostly undressed, and started rinsing out his hair. He had his back to them, pretending that they weren’t there as he used his fingers to comb globs of the slime out of his hair and rinsed it away. He was very pale and Trevor was very aware of the way his muscles moved under his skin as he stretched. Trevor stopped arguing with Sypha to watch. She turned to follow his gaze and grinned.

"You've got it bad," she whispered. “I didn’t realize that you had it this bad.”

"You're terrible."

"You're very nearly drooling."

"I am not."

"Nearly."

"Fine. Stay here if you're going to be a shit about it."

He sat down on the edge of the pool and stuck his feet in. Sypha would forgive him eventually and help him dry out the boots. He slipped them off and rinsed out as much of the slimy shitty goop as he could. He did the same thing with his cloak and left them on the side of the pool.

He didn't bother to pretend he wasn't watching while he did it. Alucard was pointedly ignoring him but it didn't feel hostile. It used to feel hostile. That everything had changed and Alucard still didn't regret letting Trevor near him was weird. That nothing had changed despite everything having changed was weird.

Alucard glanced up at him. “She’s right, you’re disgusting. There’s some of that stuff caked into your eyelashes.”

“Either come help or fuck off.”

The bitchy flirting fell away in favour of a real smile. ‘

Stupid pretty vampire and his stupid pretty smile.

"Fine. Come here," Alucard said.

He held out a hand beckoned.

Stupid fucking fuck. Trevor started to argue just to argue and then bit his tongue instead and slipped down into the water. It was deep enough that he had to swim the first few strokes to find the higher ground that Alucard was standing on. Trevor hesitated for a moment before he let his hands do what they wanted. Alucard's expression was an invitation and he took it. Trevor slid a hand around his waist and picked up a bit of wet hair to play with.

"This has the potential to be so much more fun than pushing me back into the slime pit," Trevor said.

"Drowning someone isn't terribly difficult."

"Stop threatening to kill me if unless you're going to do it."

That smile. That fucking smile. "I'm not."

"What are you going to do?" Trevor asked.

Alucard didn't answer but he got his hand up under Trevor's shirt and ran his hands up as he pushed it off. He used the shirt to scrub some of the slime off Trevor's face. Trevor let him fuss. Trevor's hands ran up his back, over his hips, down over his thighs. Aimless. Wandering. Watching for a smile or a flicker of arousal. Alucard watched him just as closely as Trevor’s hands went exploring and Alucard tried to wash his hair out for him.

"There aren't any monks, right?" Trevor said.

"I think the slime thing ate them," Sypha said.

Trevor had forgotten she was there. He twisted around to see her sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She was wringing out her clothes and watching. Her hair stuck up at even more odd angles than it usually did. She was adorable and too far away.

"So, there's nothing within miles but a mostly dead demonic slimeball to catch us?"

"Right," she said.

"Today is redeeming itself," Trevor said.

"Are you still mad at the Innkeeper?"

"Yes, but I'm working hard to forget about his entire existence on this blighted earth."

"Stop talking," Alucard said.

"Give me something else to do with my mouth and maybe I-" Trevor was interrupted by a kiss.

He forgot about making jokes and being a dick. He pulled Alucard in and kissed him hard. Alucard had started gentle but Trevor didn't want gentle. He was horny and frustrated and wanted it so hard that it made his head spin. It took a stuttering moment before Alucard caught up and kissed back. He was still cuddly. Holding on. Pressing close. Demanding affection that Trevor wasn’t good at providing. Not that he was going to deny Alucard his little touches or the way his entire body pressed in or the way he kissed Trevor's cheek before working down his neck.

"I'm not going to be as nice as you want me to be," Trevor muttered in his ear.

"I don't want you to be nice."

"Yeah, you do," Trevor said nuzzling the side of his face and getting a little laugh as confirmation. "You want this all soft and warm and close and I want to fuck you so hard we're both incoherent."

"I want that."

"Really?"

"I want this too. We can have both. This isn't the only chance we've got, is it?"

"Better not be."

A laugh and the making out was suddenly just a hug. Stupid affectionate fucking vampire. Trevor didn't push him off and managed to keep his mouth shut so no insults fell out. The hug was nice. They were chest-deep in the water and Alucard was strong enough that when he held on, Trevor couldn't have pushed him off. He wasn't trying but there was something about knowing it was a losing battle that sent all his thoughts scattering and curling up down south.

He looked up over Alucard's shoulder to find Sypha watching them with a smile.

"Are you as slutty as you look or as slutty as you seem?" he asked Alucard in a low voice that he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to make out.

"That sounds like an insult."

"It is," Trevor laughed and kissed Alucard's neck before the argument could start. Alucard didn't say a word against him so he kept talking. "You look like the pretty decadent prince who fucks everything he's ever met. You get tense when I drop my hands below your waistband and get nervous when you don't have someone to hold onto which makes you seem like you've got the experience of a nun, not a tavern girl."

Alucard laughed and didn't answer. It was a very loud non-answer.

"You'd look cute as a nun," Trevor said.

"I don’t think it suits me. I should try something else."

Which was just enough of an admission that made Trevor worry about how much of an asshole he'd been over their little trip up the mountain.

"You can tell me no," Trevor said.

"I don't want to be a fucking nun, Belmont," Alucard said in a low hostile growl that was enough to make all of Trevor's nerves light up. Fuck. Fuck in the best possible way. "If I wanted to say no, you would know."

"Good. Good because every thought I have right now would get me excommunicated."

"You're already excommunicated."

"Head start."

They were laughing again. Alucard let Trevor crowd him and push him back right up to the edge of the water where Sypha was sitting. She gave him a smile as he got closer. She was enjoying the show. She had hung up the cloak and most of the rest of her clothes so they could dry. Her arms were bare. Her hair was damp enough to be curled into little ringlets around her face. She had her feet in the water but she sat up on the edge.

"Hi," Trevor said.

He backed Alucard all the way up until he was between Sypha's knees. The pool was deep enough that she sat up above both of them and Trevor had to tilt his head up to look at her. Her hands fell on Alucard's shoulders and he startled like he had forgotten she was there. Trevor pulled her down to kiss. She laughed and kissed him back. Having them both close enough to touch sent all his thoughts spiraling. It was better than alcohol at chasing back bad memories.

“Hi,” she echoed in a soft voice.

Trevor kissed her again and then pulled her into the water.

There was some yelling and a lot of splashing and he got hit in the side of the head before she got a hold of the side and stopped flailing. He wiped the water out of his eyes. Alucard was leaning in so his face was buried against Trevor’s shoulder as he laughed at Sypha.

"I do not swim and I am not as tall as you are. You're an asshole,” she kicked Trevor which just made Alucard laugh harder. She kicked him too. He grabbed her ankle and held her still. It kept her in the water and she was holding tight to the stone edge of the pool with one hand and Trevor’s arm with the other. 

"I can teach you to swim,” Trevor told her.

"Good for you. I'm getting out."

"Come here," he said.

He caught her around the waist and pulled her in. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held on a little too tight but didn’t kick him again. He kissed her neck and pulled her close so she could hang onto both of them. Later. She could learn to swim later. All of Trevor’s thoughts had flowed too far south for him to think about anything that didn’t directly involve his stupid cock.

It was hard. He still had pants on and they were wet and tight and had slipped too low on his hips. They were profoundly uncomfortable.

"You're an ass,” Sypha said.

"You're wearing too many clothes, one of those problems is easier to fix than the other,” he told her.

"It isn't difficult to be nicer."

"It is easier to take off your shirt and my pants and I can be very nice once everyone is naked again,” Trevor promised.

Alucard got his hands on her, making her jump and then smile for him. Trevor did not want to lose her attention this time and kissed the side of her neck. She stopped complaining about being dunked in the water and tilted her head back for him.

"You don't have to swim, just hold on," he told her.

Getting the last of the clothing off wasn’t elegant especially because Sypha really couldn’t swim and really hated being left alone in the water. Getting his pants off was a hell of a relief. Pulling her in closer once she was naked was even better.

“You’re beautiful,” Trevor told her.

She snorted and pushed his face away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She laughed and he kissed her while she was still smiling. He meant it. She was beautiful. They were both beautiful. The water was warm and he could feel Alucard at his back and Sypha was holding onto him.

Both these idiots trusted him. He pressed his face into Sypha’s wet hair and said a little prayer to a god who was definitely not going to listen to him. Please. Don’t let me ruin this. Please.

She grabbed hold hard when he pulled her onto him. Her head fell back and she gasped. He held her tight. The temperature in the room ticked up. Trevor might have said something. He glanced at Alucard who was very close. Sypha distracted him from any possibility of asking questions by bracing herself with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She moved. Breathing heavily against his neck. Slow but deep.

He kept her steady with his hands on her hips but she did most of the work. She arched her back and rocked her hips. She was experimenting with him and he held onto her as she took her time playing with him.

Alucard started off invading her space but his fingers followed Trevor's arm up from Sypha's hip to drag over his shoulder and then down his back. Alucard was moving around them, making the water move, fingers trailing, claws starting to slip loose. Trevor’s old instincts were well and truly broken. The claws didn’t twinge any fear or danger. They were hot. Hot and sliding up his thigh. Alucard was behind him, close. So fucking close. Trevor pressed his back against Alucard's chest and let everything scatter.

There were problems in the world. There were things he probably needed to worry about. Getting attached to a Speaker was a bad idea, she was just going to turn around and go home like Speakers always did. Getting attached to a vampire was a worse idea.

It was hard to care about anything but the moment at hand. Sypha had gotten over being afraid of the water. Trevor kept her steady and she worked her hips against him. Her head dropped back and she shook the water out of her face when she grabbed hold and pulled herself back up. Flushed and hot and stronger than she looked.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alucard said.

Trevor twisted just enough to pull him in for a kiss.

Alucard's hands were wandering lower. Sypha was chewing on her lower lip as her body dragged against his. The water edged a few degrees hotter as Trevor thrust back. He held her tight to him and made her mouth fall open as he worked himself against her. He was getting close and she was flushed and holding on and just as close.

Alucard ruined it. 

"Time to get out of the water, love birds," Alucard said.

"It's not so bad. You could put your hands back where they were."

“She’s going to boil us alive if she gets much more distracted.”

“You’re very distracting,” Sypha murmured against his ear.

“I would just like to come. Once. Without any interruptions.”

Alucard was very close to him and his hands had shifted a little. Claws and teeth and inhuman strength. Trevor was well past the point where that bothered him anymore. The drag of claws on his hips was all heat. The water was warm. Good warm. All of it was good. He did not want to move. Sypha was breathing hard and interrupting that was the worst possible idea.

“I promise, you’ll get an orgasm worth waiting for, sweetheart,” Alucard said. The endearment dripped sarcasm but it scrambled Trevor’s thoughts.

Crawling back out onto dry land sucked. Trevor wanted the warm wet heat of the water. He did not like sitting alone by the edge of the pool. Alucard pulled him up and Sypha put a hand on his back and he stopped caring about the water. No one had gotten to their release and they were all very handsy as they tried to make up some kind of bed.

The mess of blankets and bedrolls wasn't as comfortable as Trevor wanted but he didn't really care about that. Sypha was all laughter and smiles as they kicked through their belongings to make enough of a nest for the three of them to collapse into. Alucard was quiet but his hands were everywhere. Almost demanding. He was cute when he was needy and pushy and a bit too nervous.

“Hey,” Trevor said grabbing Alucard’s face and holding him steady. A kiss. A hand on his hip tightening enough to hurt. He was probably bleeding. Fuck. “Do that again.”

Thankfully, Alucard was smarter than he was and didn’t actually dig his claws in and start shredding Trevor’s skin. Trevor was too far gone to stop his worst impulses. He probably would have murmured things like please if he were given the tiniest flicker of what he wanted. He refused to put what he wanted into words.

“What?” Alucard asked.

Trevor scrambled for the right answer. He didn’t fucking know. More. Please. Don’t stop. Don’t leave me. His thoughts were all over the map. What had he planned to say?

"Are you as slutty as you look or as slutty as you seem?" Trevor asked him.

Trevor pretended like he knew what he was doing. He swung Alucard around and wrapped both arms around his neck so they were nose to nose. Without those stupid boots, Trevor was just a little taller and he liked being able to look down at Alucard's unnaturally gold eyes. His pupils were blown wide by arousal. His lips were just barely parted and Trevor forgot that he had asked a question and kissed him. Pretty fucking vampire bastard. He kissed back. Soft and gentle and smiling into it. Fucking pretty jackass.

"How slutty do I seem?" Alucard asked

"You seem like a nun but you strut around like a fancy courtesan," Trevor told him.

"I am not a courtesan."

"Yeah. I didn't think so."

Sypha slapped Trevor in the shoulder. "Can't you two be nice to each other? Just for a few minutes?"

"I'm being nice," Trevor said.

"You are not," she said.

"You're not," Alucard said. "She's right."

"Fuck. Listen. He's all sleepy fuck me eyes but he's not a whore. I want him to treat me like a whore," Trevor said.

"You're the whore in this equation?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah. I am," Trevor said. "And I want a cock up my ass and both of you moaning my name. I'm the town whore. Alright? Is that what you want to hear?"

Sypha laughed and pressed her face into his shoulder. Alucard gave him a grin and shook his head.

"You're not pretty enough to be a courtesan," Alucard told him.

"Fuck off. I'm pretty as a princess," Trevor said.

That set off another round of laughter and they were still giggling as they all collapsed into the mess of bedrolls and blankets that was passing for a bed.

Alucard needed a bit of direction on what Trevor wanted from him but once he got his fingers wet enough and in the right place, Trevor just let him do whatever he liked. Did keeping a bottle of lube in the bottom of his bag make him look like a slut? Maybe. Did he care once he had Alucard pushing his hips down into place and sliding a finger into place? No, definitely not. He stretched out on his stomach and pulled Sypha in so he could get a taste of her while Alucard opened him up.

Alucard was careful but he didn't go slow. His fingers were in deep and he was strong enough to just push Trevor's hips back into place when he squirmed. It didn't hurt but it was right up against the paper-thin line that ran between pleasure and pain. Trevor's line was blurry on the best of days and he trusted both these people more than he was willing to admit out loud.

Either of them could destroy him. Alucard did not have his claws out on the fingers that were buried in Trevor’s body. He did have them out on the other hand. They dragged but didn’t bite into the skin of Trevor’s back. He tried to hold his hips still and failed. Alucard grabbed hold and held him down. Tight. A bit too much.

“Don’t stop,” Trevor muttered.

He was not doing a good job with his mouth against Sypha. She was very wet but for the first time since he'd met her, she was sitting back and letting someone else take the lead. She played with his hair and murmured kind things as his focus wandered. Alucard's fingers were all the way in. He nuzzled Trevor's thigh and his teeth dragged along his skin. A noise escaped that Trevor would definitely not admit to later.

"So, you liked that,” Alucard said.

Just a drag of teeth. Just the hint of a threat. Just a little bit. No blood. Trevor wanted the blood. Fucking hell.

"I like your fucking teeth, don't be a jackass about it."

"Do you like this?"

His fingers slid in a little farther. Trevor considered arguing but gave up the second the fingers moved. His eyes fluttered shut and fuck it had been a long time since someone had done that to him.

That was why it was hitting so hard. That was it. It had just been a while.

He wasn’t coherent enough to lie about anything.

"Yeah. Fuck. Yeah, I do."

Alucard made a soft little sound like he was pleased or amused and fuck. Maybe. Just maybe. It wasn't just that it had been awhile. Maybe.

Alucard took longer than Trevor wanted and not as long as he needed to get him warm and relaxed. Trevor murmured something incoherent about wanting it as Alucard brushed against him. Shit. He definitely wanted it. Alucard was definitely bigger than he was ready for. Maybe just bigger than he could take. He pushed his hips up anyways and Alucard took the invitation and leaned in. Pushing him open. Making him gasp. Heavy and solid and whispering things against his neck.

“Yeah,” Trevor managed to say.

He was somewhere in that blurry area between pain and pleasure. It was starting to clear into pain but then Alucard pressed their bodies together and nuzzled his neck and Trevor liked it too much to care where the pain line was. He could handle it.

"Slower," Sypha said. "Slow down for him."

Alucard did as he was told and Trevor kissed her stomach in a silent thank you. He was pretty sure that his mouth wasn't going to work to make real words while he had Alucard draped over his back and deep inside him.

Sypha slid in closer and Trevor kissed her mouth before he made sense of where she was. He shook himself back to coherence for a few seconds as she grabbed his cock and pulled him into place. He grabbed hold of whatever he could get a hand on. Blankets on one side and someone's wrist on the other. His cock sank into her and that sensation on top of what Alucard was doing to him was more than he could think through. It was incredible.

Sypha was warm and careful and soft. Her fingers were in his hair and running along his jaw as his cock slid into her. He couldn’t control what his hips were doing. Alucard was stronger than he was and had him pinned in place. It was good. Everything about it was good. Wet and warm and deep. Heavy and deep and so hard.

Too much.

It was definitely too much.

Not in a bad way.

Alucard had settled into a rhythm. Deep and steady. Slow and heavy. Trevor wasn't up on his knees anymore. His body was between them. Every thrust pushed him down against Sypha who kept stroking his cheek and demanding kisses that he moaned through. They were taking him apart. Gently but thoroughly. It was good and he was getting close and he held on tight and kissed everything he could reach.

"Is he alright?" Alucard asked.

"I'm fine," Trevor answered before Sypha could do it for him. He was breathing hard but the words were coherent.

"He's a little flushed and I don't think he remembers his own name."

"Can I do it harder?"

"Please," Trevor said. "Yes please, ignore whatever she says. Yes. Harder. Please." Alucard had liked it when he begged for it the last time and he was well past the point where he was too proud to use that trick. He threw in another, "Please," that was half lost in kissing Sypha.

Keeping straight who was who and which hands belonged to which person was impossible. Someone rubbed his back. Someone kissed his neck. There was a hand on his hip. He grabbed hold and murmured. Begged. He was probably begging. He meant to be begging but maybe it was just gasping. He shook his head clear to get control over what he was saying.

Alucard ruined his attempt at clarity by gasping and hissing out a swearword before picking up speed. Sypha laughed. She was ever adaptable in a fight and took to this change just as well. She tilted her hips up into him and experimented a little bit until she was matching Alucard's rhythm.

Sypha thrust up into him and then they had him rocking back and forth between them. Alucard leaned over him, sharpening the angle enough to flirt with the pain line again. He kissed Sypha. Trevor tried to shake himself back into clarity as the jealousy crystalized but he couldn’t manage it. Everything got blurry between that moment and the one where he came with a shuddering cry that he felt in every inch of his body.

He collapsed. Alucard wasn't done and didn't stop. Pain and pleasure didn’t so much blur anymore as overlap. One became the other. He was done. He was spent and his body ached and he did not want to stop. Trevor didn’t have a good enough sense of self-preservation for a fuck like this.

He was saying things. He caught the word, “Please,” and the phrase, “Don’t stop,” but he wasn’t paying enough attention to the things he was saying.

He groaned and bit down on either Sypha's shoulder or Alucard's forearm.

Alucard was the one who made a low sound and fucked him a little harder. He gasped and did it again. Stupid fucking vampire. Trevor bit again. Too hard and the taste of blood shook him back to himself.

"Don't stop," Alucard said. His voice was breathless. "All of it."

Vampire blood wasn't normal and there were a hundred reasons not to let a drop of it in your mouth. Trevor just couldn't remember them and did as he was told. It tasted good and Alucard liked it, fucking harder as Trevor licked the wound he'd left. It healed quickly and it was a disappointment when there was nothing left but the faint memory of the taste on his skin. He licked the spot and groaned low and heavy.

Alucard came before Trevor could get any bad ideas about drawing blood again. Alucard collapsed and slid down beside him with a laugh and more of that soft needy intensity. He wrapped himself around Trevor and Sypha was sitting up playing with his hair.

"You didn't-" he started.

"Shush. You're fine. That was great," Sypha said. "Just rest. You're perfect."

She was rubbing Trevor's back as she spoke. He was still too lost in the afterglow to remember how to make his mouth form words.

The world settled back into place. Soft and warm and comfortable. Fingers in his hair. An arm across his waist. A hand on his thigh. Blood in his mouth. He licked his lips.

"Well," he forced out. "That was unexpected."

"You've been quietly begging for that since that first night you pulled me into bed," Alucard said.

His voice was almost as hazy as Trevor's. It made him feel less like he'd lost his mind to hear it echoed back to him.

“I have never been quiet, in my life,” Trevor said.

That got him a laugh. Alucard was very close and very strong and hold him tight. He stretched so he could press himself in against every bit of skin he could find. He spread his hand out on Sypha’s stomach and slid it up to squeeze her breast. Gentle until he rolled her nipple between his fingers and she gasped for him. He pulled her in tighter. She stroked his hair and pinched his ear in retaliation.

"Is your blood going to hurt me?" he asked Alucard.

"No, sweetheart," Alucard said and though he tried for sarcasm, it didn't come through right.

Things said during sex did not count but the tone still made Trevor smile. He shifted enough to get his free arm around Alucard's waist and pull him in closer. Fucking vampire loved to cuddle and returned the hug. Holding onto both of them was good.

"What if I die?" he asked. "Will I come back?"

"I don't know if that works for dhampir. I'm half-human. Try not to die and it'll be fine."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good," Alucard said. He exhaled and kissed Trevor's neck but didn't finish that sentence. It felt like there was supposed to be more to that sentence but he didn't say it. Fine.

They lay curled together in a pile of blankets that they couldn't manage to straighten out without getting up which thankfully no one was willing to do. Lots of roaming hands and confusion over which arm belonged to which person. No-one stopped to ask.

"Hey, Adrian?" Trevor said.

"Hm?"

Alucard was sitting up, trying to comb out his hair so it didn't tangle. Trevor reached out and rubbed his thigh because it was what he touched first.

"Do you regret that?"

Alucard twisted to look down at him. "No, are you about to say something to change my mind?"

"I hope not," Trevor said.

"Good. For all our sakes, shut up before you say something by accident,” Alucard told him.

Trevor laughed.

"You're beautiful when you smile," Alucard said.

Trevor blinked at that but kept his mouth shut in case he did say something to ruin it. He squeezed Alucard's thigh and kept his damn mouth shut. He rolled over. Settled back with his head on Alucard's leg and his eyes shut. He smiled and didn't open his eyes.

They lay there a little longer. Sypha helped Alucard brush out his hair. Trevor only halfway paid attention to them as they played with each other. Both of them were adorable. He let his head rest on Alucard’s thigh and sighed as he relaxed into the easy comfort of touching and being touched.

"I don't know if it's possible to permanently kill a creature like the one in the vault," Sypha said. "We might not want to be here when it gets dark."

"I hate you a lot for reminding me of that," Trevor said.

"I do not want to get eaten by a slime mold," she said. "I'm not going to apologize for that."

"I don't want to sleep on the mountainside," Trevor complained.

"Don't be a baby."

He stuck his tongue out at her which got him a laugh and a little punch to the leg. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in closer. She settled into his side still laughing.

"We’ll be fine,” Alucard said in a very soft voice. “We’ll keep each other warm.”

Trevor closed his eyes and held on. Sypha was right. They were going to have to get up and go back but for another moment, he let himself be warm and comfortable. They had a long walk back down the mountain but it would be a long walk strung together with moments like this. Fingers in his hair. A mouth against his shoulder. Soft voices and warm hands.

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s good.”

There were other things he could have said. Other things that got closer to the truth but Trevor couldn’t find the words for any of that.

“Yeah. This is good,” he murmured again. It was as close as he could get to admitting any of the other things. He closed his eyes again and let himself enjoy this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO much fun settling into this fandom and writing this fic. I'm sorry this last chapter too a million years to get finished. Work went to online teaching and then work reopened and I generally had to resurrect Teacher-Self from the ashes of "I watch gory cartoons and write porn in quarantine for a million hours a day." 
> 
> I also started writing the NEXT Castlevania fics that was rattling around in my brain. 
> 
> One of those is gonna start posting tonight. The other one is probably a solid two or three months of genuine work out so we'll see. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed this smutty smutty mess of a final chapter. I sure did.


End file.
